Hitting The Mark
by N Rawk
Summary: The tale of the rise of my OC in Soul Society.  Takes place before the Winter War, about 20 years, and will most likely continue pass it.
1. Prologue: Welcome to Soul Society

Though there was no sun in the sky, the azure blue dotted with puffs of white clouds filled the view of a certain man who lay stretched out on his back in the middle of a street. Confused, he blinked his dark blue eyes a couple times before sitting up to see old buildings and people walking around in old clothing going about their daily lives.

A small boy, no older than 10 saw the midnight blue haired stranger, and realizing he was confuse, approached him. "Hey, mister, you new around here?" The boy asked.

"I guess I am, where is 'here' away?" The man asked standing up.

"You're in the 37th district of the Rukongai." The boy stated with a big smile. "Welcome to Soul Society."

"'Soul Society', where's that?" The man asked, still not sure where he was exactly.

"Oh, I guess you don't remember anything at all, do ya?" The boy asked as the man shook his head. "Well, you're dead." The boy stated matter-of-factly. "This is the afterlife."

The man merely cocked his head to the side, looking at the child. "Dead? So I died and came here?" He asked in disbelief, but playing along. The child nodded in response, still with his innocent smile. "Okay, so what do we do now?"

"Live out our afterlife until we go live again, I think. I'm not really sure. I heard some grown-ups talking about it before, but you should ask a Shinigami if you want some more information."

"Shinigami? As in the Gods of Death?" The man asked, again merely playing along with the child. "So I died just so I can live to live again?"

"That's right." A man's voice said from behind him. "That boy is telling you the truth. Everyone here has died and come to Soul Society to wait and live again." The blue hair man turned to see the source of the voice. "You don't remember your old life as most souls don't but the truth is that you are dead. The man looked around a bit, still not sure whether or not to believe that he was dead. "So, do you at least remember your name?" The man asked the newcomer.

"Yamaru." The stranger replied. "Kireajiha Yamaru."

**NRawk's Notes:**

**Okay, so the Prologue is done, and it's really short… Oh well wouldn't want to drag it out and lose the attention of my valued readers :) This is my first published piece, so please have some patience with me and I hope you will continue reading as I post.**


	2. A Hollow Victory

Forty years have passed since his arrival in Soul Society and Yamaru is unsure of how to spend his afterlife. He spent most of his time traveling the various districts in the Rukongai helping people do chores or tasks in exchange for food, clothes and other things.

Today he is helping some souls fix the roof on one of the houses for a family. The family has offered him food in exchange for his work and the workers offered to buy him some drinks.

"Ya-kun, can you pass these boards up to Taru for me." A short haired man called to Yamaru from the ground, a couple of long boards poking up over the roof.

"Sure thing Kusonotsu-san." Yamaru replied, resting his tools on the roof and walking over to the edge of the roof. The house had two levels to it, with the first floor being wider than the top, so as Yamaru grabbed the boards from Kusonotsu, a man appeared on the edge of the second tier ready to take the lumber.

"Thanks, Ya-kun." Kusonotsu said, before walking off to get more boards.

"You got it, Tau-san?" Yamaru asked as he handed the lumber up the man on the second tier.

"Yeah, I got it; you go take a break Yamaru-kun you've been working for hours." Taru replied, resting the lumber on the roof.

"I'm alright, Taru-san. I got plenty of energy from that delicious meal last night." He replied, wetting his lips and rubbing his stomach.

"You eat the every scrap of food we had, it's no wonder you have the energy." The older man joked, chuckling as he turned back to work. "Don't worry about it though, we don't eat much anyways. You're saving us more money helping fix this roof anyways." He finished, realizing Yamaru felt ashamed to have eaten so much food the previous night.

"Still, I shouldn't have-" Yamaru was cut off as a monstrous roar ripped through the air, followed by screams of terror and declarations of a hollow. Yamaru looked up to see a great four-armed beast with a white bone-like mask covering its face land on the roof. It stood at least as tall as the house was and stood on two legs. Spikes grew out of its knees, and a pair of its hands had growths from the wrists that looked like they could act as shields, while the other pair huge long claws. It looked at and grabbed Taru. "Taru-san!" He yelled, unable to do anything as the hollow grabbed the defenseless man with one of its hands and jump down to ground level and grabbing another worker. "Kuro-san! Put them down you beast!" He yelled in rage, picking up a hammer and throwing it at the hollow.

The hammer hit the hollow right in one of its glowing red eyes, causing it to lash out violently, one of its arms came crashing down on a house, demolishing the wall. From under the rubble, a woman's legs poked out, followed by a pool of blood. The hollow, gaining its senses again opened its huge mouth, and toss Kuro in, immediately shutting it and consuming the soul. The hollow turn to Yamaru, its eye now healed as it began to squeeze the life out of Taru. Taru yelled out in pain, as the creature grabbed his legs and arms with all four of it limbs as Yamaru watched in horror.

"Yamaru-kun." Taru said weakly, blood dripping from his mouth. "Run-" He was cut short as the hollow bit his torso for his limbs, and then tossing the limbs in with the remains of the torso, finishing consuming the soul.

"Taru-san." Yamaru whispered, falling to his knees. Though he didn't have a deep connection to the man, to die in such a way is just unnecessary. Tears filled his eyes as anger filled his heart, his body moving even though his mind was blank. Grabbing a couple nails from the tool box Yamaru jumped down from the roof onto the hollow, which was looking for some more souls to consume.

Yamaru sank two nails deep into the hollows back, causing it to arch back in pain, throwing him off. He landed on his feet, and charged the hollow quickly, sinking two more nails into the back of its knees as he dove through its legs. He rolled along the ground, avoiding a swing from one of the clawed hands and turned to the beast throwing another nail at it. It raised one of its shield arms to block the nail, swinging at Yamaru with both the clawed hands. Yamaru managed to sink a nail into one of the hollows hands, both wasn't able to fully dodge the other as one claw sunk into his flesh and sent him flying up against the wall of a house, sending all of nails he had flying over the ground. The menacing hollow towered over him, reaching each of its arms to the spots Yamaru previously stabbed with nails and pulled them out, letting out another head splitting roar. It thrust a clawed hand forward, hoping to impale the soul, but he ducked under it just in time and rolled away, trying to distance himself from the soul eating beast.

"_I can't believe those things use to human souls."_ He thought to himself, running to the edge of the district. _"It got Taru-san, and Kuro-san. I'll make it pay."_ His thoughts were then interrupted as his feet were swept out from under him, as the hollow grabbed his legs and dangled him in front of it. Yamaru furiously punched at the creature's mask, managing to make a small crack before being flung to a tree. The creature stomped slowly towards him, twigs and leaves cracking and snapping with each step, its heavy breathing mixed with a low growl. A crack appeared a few inches below its eyes and spread horizontally across the mask splitting it in two. The creature opened its mouth wide, its tongue protruding out and licking its mask in anticipation of its meal. Yamaru didn't have the strength to move anymore.

"_I'm going to die now… again, well I'm not going down easy."_ He thought was the hollow lunged at him, the massive maw now upon him. He reached into his sleeve and produced a nail, jabbing it into the roof of the hollow's mouth as it tried to chomp down on him. He grabbed its teeth quickly, as it stood up straight, and kicked the nail in further. The huge creature roared again, reaching into its mouth, pass Yamaru and to the nail, and then froze as its arms fell to its side. The hollow evaporated away into a fog of nothing as all the spirits and souls were freed.

Yamaru fell to the ground, in front of a confused man dressed in a Shihakusho as he sheathed his katana.

"You okay?" The man asked, scratching his head. "That hollow looked a little wounded, but I never thought a soul was still alive in there." He offered a hand to help Yamaru to his feet.

"That thing killed some nice souls that were helping me out." Yamaru explain, accepting the hand. "A couple ten inch nails to the back, knees and roof of his mouth merely mad him mad though." He finished, jokingly.

"So they died fighting it with you?" The man asked.

"No, they were eaten without a chance to fight." He said solemnly. "I flew into a rage and attacked the hollow alone." He chuckled slightly, but broke into a cough and held his ribs. "What's the expression? 'Bravery without thought is foolish bravado' or something like that?"

"It was foolish." The man replied Yamaru lowered his stare to the ground. "But more brave than foolish." The man followed up, a smile on his face. "Have you ever thought of becoming a Shinigami?

"Me, a Shinigami?" Yamaru asked, looking up and pointing to himself in disbelief.

"You just went toe-to-toe with a hollow with no training." The Shinigami said. "You'd make a hell of a Shinigami one day, but I have to get back to Seireitei now." He turned to walk away. "See ya around some day." And with that the man disappeared from sight, leaving Yamaru standing in at the edge of the forest.

**NRawk's Notes:**

**Okay, so this one is a bit longer, thankfully. Still not sure whether I'm doing anything right, but rather slow down and think, just barrel head long through XD Hope to have the next chapter a little longer and up soon. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Reflection and Acceptance

Yamaru sat on the floor of a rather bare looking house as a woman applied bandages to his wounds. He didn't say anything, his eyes reflecting his sorrow over the day's events.

"It wasn't your fault, Ya-chan." The woman said, sitting next to him. "It's one of the risks of living so far from Seireitei, and we knew it."

"Sara-san." He muttered, sorrow dripping from his lips.

"Now you stop that." Sara chided, "You've only been here a few days, but you are a kind, sweet boy. Taru liked you, so did Kuro-san, and besides they didn't die, they are just going to be reborn."

"She's right Ya-kun, so stop moping, you gave that hollow a hell of a time for eating them anyways." Kusonotsu said, walking into the room. "They'd be proud to have seen it." He chuckled slightly remembering the fight.

"He's right, Ya-chan, you kept everyone safe by attacking that thing, and you were so brave." Sara said softly. "Are you going to enroll to Shinoreijutsuin like the Shinigami suggested?"

"Souls could live a better afterlife if there were more Shinigami around." Kusonotsu added. "And if they were more like you, honest, hardworking, and the guts to face death head on." He grinned and threw his arm up in front of himself, grabbing his bicep and flexing.

"Sara-san, Kusonotsu-san." Yamaru looked at the two, life returning to his eyes. "I am too weak, I couldn't save Taru-san and Kuro-san," He replied, clutching his fists in anger. "I swear to work hard, and become a splendid Shinigami, and protect as many souls as possible." He slammed his fist off his chest in declaration.

"That's right, and kill as many hollows as possible while you're at it." Kusonotsu said, narrowing his eyes and slamming his fist into his palm.

"Save." Yamaru said, quietly.

"Eh?" Kusonotsu grunted.

"I'll save the hollows." Yamaru replied. "When a Shinigami slays a hollow, all the souls consumed by that hollow are released, and all its sins cleansed. Right?"

Sara nodded, "That's what people says."

"Then they don't kill hollows, they save them." Yamaru said. "I'll become a Shinigami who protects souls and save hollows from their sins."

Sara, hearing Yamaru's words and allowing them to resonate deep within herself. She smiled softly, and reached up behind her neck, unclasping her necklace as she handed it to him. "Here, take this with you, Ya-chan."

"What is this Sara-san?" Yamaru asked, looking at the stone pendant on the chain.

"Taru use to live in Seireitei, but left to start a new afterlife with me." She said, still smiling. "He said it always protected him, so he gave it to me to protect me."

"Sara-san, I can't accept this-" Yamaru began, handing the necklace back, as Sara cut him off holding up her hand.

"Ya-chan, it's a gift for saving all of us, and a charm to keep you safe as you become a Savior for souls, whole or hollow alike." She said softly.

"Just accept it Ya-kun, she's a stubborn woman when she wants to be." Kusonotsu said jokingly with a chuckle, but stopped and clamped his mouth shut after a glare from Sara. Yamaru laughed lightly at the sight, accepting the necklace, putting it on.

"Now come on, if I thought I owed you a drink before, I definitely owe you one after today." Kusonotsu said, putting his arm around Yamaru's shoulder and dragging him out the door.

* * *

Yamaru applied to enroll at Shinoreijutsuin the following day, and was accepted. He got his uniform, and room as he now lives there, though he doesn't seem to have a roommate. His class was 49 people large, now that he attended, but he mostly spent his time alone still drills and practices were done in pairs or 3's. The students were taught the basics of Zanjutsu, Swordsmanship, first and Yamaru picked up on them pretty quickly as he rises to the top of the class by a rather large margin which only further sets him apart from his classmates.

Hoho classes were next which came as naturally to Yamaru as breathing. Every duck, weave, feint and spin flowed out of his body unconsciously, as if his body was leading his mind through the motions. This bred a bit of envy from some of his classmates, as they mostly all seemed to be struggling to get the basic movements, tripping over their feet and falling on their butts. Yamaru began to wonder if he could ever make any friends here.

The day ended with a very dull and boring theory class on some basic knowledge for Shinigami.

"A Shinigami's has three basic duties." The instructor said, trying to make the topic interesting. "First and foremost is leading lost or earthbound souls to Soul Society via Konso. These souls are called what?" He questioned, motioning to a female student.

"Pluses, sir." She answered.

"Correct." The instructor praised, continuing his lesson. "Pluses are souls who cannot accept that they have died and thus a bound to the living realm until they are able to get over these feelings. A konso enlightens a plus, allowing them to move on and safely come to Soul Society. If a plus stays too long in the living world, bound by regrets, what happens to them?" The asked, pointing to a different student.

"They become a hollow, sir." The student replied.

"Exactly." The instructor said. "To keep them on the same level, I will be referring to hollows as 'minuses' for the rest of the lesson. There is a physical representation to how long a plus has before becoming a minus, the length of their soul chain attached to their chest. When the chain erodes away, the base disappears, leaving a whole in its place. The plus then begins to transform and grows a boney white mask with a whole through its form where the soul chain was, thus the name 'hollow'. Minuses prey on pluses, trying to gain a part of themselves lost in the transformation. They also prey on humans with high levels of reiatsu, and are driven by instinct to devour anything they can. These creatures are the enemy of all spiritually sensitive being in existence, which brings us to the second duty of a Shinigami. Killing Hollows." The instructor paused for a moment, allowing the information to sink in before noticing a raised hand. "Is there a question?"

"Not really a question, just some correction if I may." Yamaru said, lowering his hand. "Hollows devour based on instinct the same way a parasite feeds on a host, it doesn't make them evil, vial, or menacing, their just another form of lost soul. Classifying them as a 'minus' while souls are a 'plus' is like saying that hollows are evil, and souls are good. If anything a hollow is neutral and souls have the ability to be both good or evil, right? Also, Shinigami _**cleanse**_ hollows, not kill."

The instructor stood dumbfounded by the remarks, unsure of what to say. "I suppose you have a point, young man."He said with a nod after a while. "Any other concerns?" Yamaru politely shook his head. "Very well. Then, as I was saying, it is your future duty a Shinigami-in-Training to seek out and kill… I mean _cleanse_ any and all hollows you find. This brings us to a discussing on Zanpaktous, but quickly I will say that the final duty of a Shinigami is to regulate and maintain a steady flow of souls to and from Soul Society and the living world." The instructor cleared his throat, grabbing the katana from his side, holding it up for the class to see. "This is what most Zanpaktou look like in their sealed states, thought they may have various hilts and guards. Some may take on the form of, or in rare cases be pair with, a Wakizashi, or the form of a Nodachi. Each Zanpaktou houses its own unique spirit, born from its wielders soul at the time of death, which means, yes, you all have one already." The students murmured a bit, while Yamaru's eyes widened a bit. "Until you can control your reiatsu well enough you will not be able to create a Zanpaktou, though you may be able to communicate with your spirit while you're here, by the time you graduate you will be able to create one. Also, if you are able to create a Zanpaktou while here, you automatically graduate." There were more whispers at this news. "It is also possible to create a Zanpaktou without communicating with you spirit, case and point, Captain of the Gotei 13 Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki-taicho. This is, however exceedingly rare, more so then twin Zanpaktou. The spirit in your Zanpaktou is a part of you, the manifestation of your hidden powers if you will. It is your partner and you are its master, you must assert control over it to bring out your full powers." The instructor paused, seeing a familiar hand rise up. "Another comment?" He asked.

"No this time it's a question." Yamaru said with a smile.

"Very well, what is it?" The instructor approved.

"Do the spirits of our Zanpaktous have a free will of their own?" Yamaru asked.

"What do you mean?" The instructor inquired.

"Well you said that it is the manifestation of our hidden power and that we can communicate with it, correct?" The instructor nodded, "So it has a mind of its own and can carry a conversation?"

"Yes, you are quite right. Good insight young man." The instructor answered, fully understanding the question. "Each Zanpaktou does indeed have its own personality, most of which are co-operative, some submissive, and others rebellious. But remember that _you_ are its master, it is more like a limiter as you don't get too much power too fast."

"So we are to subjugate our Zanpaktous?" Yamaru asked for clarification.

"Indeed." The instructor replied.

"Shouldn't it be more of an equal relationship both ways then?" Yamaru questioned. "The spirit is created with authority over the power, while the Shinigami has the physical form to use said power."

"You view things from a different perspective than most people." The instructor replied. "How a person relates to his or her Zanpaktou is their own affair." Yamaru nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, sir, I meant no disrespect." He said apologetically. The instructor nodded in respect and continued with his lecture and Yamaru didn't interrupt him any further.

After class, Yamaru was exiting the classroom when men approached him. They both wore black Shihakusho like regular Shinigami, with white hoari over them and one of them had a pink flower kimono on over that. The one with the pink kimono had brown hair and a straw hat, while the other had long white hair.

"You're quite the opinionated one, young man." The man with the pink kimono said. "We over heard most of your lecture, you have a good outlook on things, not looking at the world in black and white."

"It's refreshing to get a student who understands that a bond between Zanpaktou and Shinigami is a two way street too." The white hair man added. "No matter the personality a Zanpaktou has, taking the time to work things out and communicate with your Zanpaktou will make you stronger."

"Thank you, sirs, but I was still out of line to contradict my instructor like that." Yamaru said. "I'll have to go apologize to him."

"Well, insightful and respectful. I like this guy already." The brown haired man said.

"Indeed, you'll make a fine Shinigami someday." The white hair man agreed. "We won't take anymore of your time."

"Thank you, sirs." Yamaru said with a bow. "Have a pleasant day." He turned and began to walk away.

"What was your name again, young man?" The brown hair man called to him.

"Kireajiha Yamaru." He replied.

"I think he'll go far, don't you Shunsui." The white haired man asked.

"I think so too, Jushiro, but there was something wrong with his reiatsu." Shunsui said.

"I felt it too, there is something strange about him, in multiple ways." Jushiro replied.

**NRawk's Notes:**

**Okay, so another chapter down, and it's the longest yet! Now that I have my character all established and everything I can get to the fun parts. I hope people like this.**

**Right, I forgot to put this on the last two: Please R&R so I know to keep at this and what to fix.**

**And…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in its anime or manga. I am not Kubo Tite, and I refuse to say this every time because I am posting on a Fanficton site, you know, a fiction story created by a fan of a previously established story.**


	4. Kido Practice

A couple days passed since the lecture, and Yamaru still spent most of his time alone. Zanjutsu and Hoho classes were fun, but not very productive since he had nobody else to practice with. The only advantage of being left alone was that nobody bothered with him; even the bullies left him alone.

Today Yamaru's class was having their first Kido class after lunch, and he was anxiously anticipating this class. His has been doing well in Zanjutsu and Hoho classes, learning the new stances and movements with relative ease, but it seemed to create an invisible barrier kept the other student away from him. The first half of the day, they studied the theory and incantations for some low level kido, and after lunch they were going to be allowed to practice.

The bell rang, snapping Yamaru from his thoughts. He gathered his things and headed off to Kido class. Yamaru arrived and took his seat, waiting for class to start. The room extended out from the Academy, the far wall opened to reveal a field with targets and straw dummies set up. As the last few students entered the room, the instructor entered the room in a flash, appearing at the front of the class.

"Alright," The instructor said, drawing the class's attention. "Today shall be your first Kido lesson and practice, so I shall now explain to you why Kido is an important skill for all Shinigami. But just to make sure I have your attention, Hado #4, Byakurai!" She extended a hand and pointed her index and middle fingers towards a target at the far end of the field behind her as a pale blue bolt of lightning sprang froth, leaving a black scorch mark where the target was. All the students snapped their heads towards the scorch mark and back towards the instructor. "That is one of the three types of Kido, Hado; Way of Destruction. Hado are all offensive, Shinigami use these to slay hollows when their Zanpaktou can't reach, or as a distraction. All kido require incantations to active, these incantations can be very long and take a while and focus to recite, leaving you vulnerable until you finish. You can active a kido with merely the Art, Number and Name, as I just demonstrated, but it significantly weakens its power." She looked out to the field and then moved to stand in front of a row of dummies. "Hado #31, Shakkaho!" A red ball of energy shot from her hand and smashed into the first dummy, exploding. After the smoked cleared, all the students could see a hole burned straight through the dummy. "Now for at same one except with the incantation." She held out her hand, and closed her eyes, focusing. "_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!_ Hado #31, Shakkaho!" A similar ball of red energy erupted from her hand with greater speed than the last one. It whizzed past the first dummy she hit, connecting to the second dummy and exploding with much more force that the first. After the smoke cleared what little was left of the second dummy imbedded itself into the third, a mere stick which use to hold up the second poked out from the ground.

The students' mouths dropped seeing the comparison in power. "Next is Bakudo, Way of Binding." The instructor continued. "As you can guess form the name, they are use to bind enemies as well as defensive measures and support. And lastly we have Healing kido, obvious used for healing, I doubt I have to say much more than that. As these are difficult to demonstrate I will instead allow you to become accustom to the few Hado spells you learned earlier today." She released the class as they all headed out into the field, each picking a target or dummy to practice on.

Yamaru was left with one of the dummies closer to the class, as everyone ignored him as usual, which didn't bother him since the extra replacement dummies were in the storage of the classroom anyways.

"_Which one should I start with?"_ He thought to himself. _"Sho? Byakurai? __Tsuzuri Raiden__?"_ He pondered the thought and looked at the rest of his class. Most of the students were able to fire off some kido that fizzled before hitting their dummies. Some were actually able to successfully fire a weak kido, barely damaging their dummies, and others had their spells backfire in their face. _"Let's try to avoid that."_ He thought, seeing the scorched faces of those who kido backfired. _"Okay, let's give it a try."_ He stood ready, pointing his index and middle fingers towards his target, a pale blue light emanating from them. "Hado #4, Byakurai!" He stated, as the light faded, and nothing happened.

Some of the on looking students snickered at Yamaru's failure. He heard slight whispers of him not being all powerful as they first thought. _"At least it didn't backfire."_ He thought, relieved. _"Maybe I need more reiatsu."_ He took his stance again, the light reappearing around his fingers. _"I'll give it all I got, for good measure."_ He thought, hearing some of his classmates mock him some more. The light shone more brightly, catching the eyes of everyone in the class now. _"More, everything I got."_ He thought, pouring more reiatsu into his spell, the light grew, his form disappearing in the light to the on lookers. "HADO #4, BYAKURAI!" He yelled, the light shone even brighter for a moment before disappearing, a cloud of smoke filled the area and room alike.

"What the hell just happened!" The instructor yelled, lost in the chaos. She flared up her reiatsu, pushing the smoke away to reveal a confused class. "What happened?" She said again, all the students looking at her now.

"He did it!" Several students said in unison, pointing to Yamaru, or at least, where he was.

"Where did he go?" The instructor asked, looking around.

"There." A student said, pointing to the classroom.

Everyone looked in complete shock, seeing that next to the door, there was now a hole through the wall, directly behind where Yamaru was. The class ran overlooking through the hole, to their amazement, which extended through two more room. At the other end hole lay an unconscious Yamaru in a pile of splinters and boards. His right arm was completely charred and seemed to be dislocated and his head was bleeding.

"Call for a stretcher, we'll have to take him to Squad 4 barracks." The instructor order, running around to Yamaru's side. "Hold on, we'll get you fixed up."

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Yamaru said aloud, opening his eyes, finding himself in a world of golden light. "Where am I?" He asked, again to no one in particular. He looked around a bit, and found the light relaxing. Since he was floating, he adjusted to a laying back position, as he closed his eyes. "Am going to feel a lot of pain when I actually come to." He said to himself, dread wearing a playful mask in his voice. Suddenly he heard a voice, almost a whisper within a whisper. He sat up and looked around. "Hello? Is there someone else there?" He asked, as the light began to fade. His left hand grabbed his right shoulder as pain pulsated through his body. "Yup, there's the pain." He smirked sarcasticly. He closed his eyes and felt a cushioning feeling against his back and a pillow under his head.

* * *

Opening his eye, he stared at an unfamiliar ceiling, still a bit blurry, he looked over to his bandage arm. "Strange roof and proper medical care, I must be in the Sogo Kyugo Tsumeso." He said to himself weakly, his head pounding in pain. He placed his left hand on the side of his head, "I liked the light better, reality sucks."

"It seems you are doing must better." A woman's voice said from the foot of his bed.

Yamaru sat up in bed, look at a woman wearing a black Shihakusho with an obi and a white hoari and waist length hair braided in front of her. She held a clipboard, flipping through the papers on it.

"So, how badly did it go, ma'am?" He asked, holding his right shoulder with a small grin.

"A dislocated should, multiple fractures on the right and left arms, a couple fractured ribs and hair line cracks and fractures on the skull, vertebrae and collar bones." The woman replied, reading the chart. "I'm surprised you didn't split your skull." She smiled gently at him.

"I protected myself with my left arm." Yamaru replied. "How's the damage to the Academy?"

"It's fine." The woman replied surprised. "You broke through a couple walls, but they are being repair as far as I could guess."

"I'm Yamaru, Kireajiha Yamaru." He said, smiling brightly.

"Unohana Retsu, Captain of the 4th Squad of the Gotei 13." Retsu introduced herself.

"Unohana-taicho? I'm sorry ma'am, had I known I wouldn't have addressed you so casually." Yamaru said, trying to act more formal.

"A patient under my care is to be more relaxed so to recover more quickly." Unohana said, softly and sweetly, yet and undertone that was more of a threat than causal suggestion.

"Yes ma'am, Unohana-taicho." Yamaru said, unconsciously frightened of the unseen danger.

"Right now, I'm a medical physician, not a Captain of the Gotei 13." She said, genuinely gently this time. "There's no need to be so formal."

"Unohana-sensei?" Yamaru asked, receiving no reaction. "Unohana-san then?" She smiled gently again, nodding slightly. "How long do I have to stay here, Unohana-san?"

"Well, we've healed all the fractures and cracks throughout your body." She replied, "Your shoulder will be sore for the next little while, but other than that, just stay here the night for observations and you are free in the morning. Just don't over exert yourself for the next month , okay."

"Yes ma'am." He said, relieved to hear the new. "You have a visitor as well, from the Academy." Unohana said as she slid the door open.

"Who is it?" He asked, though the answer was clear as his kido instructor entered the room.

"How are you feeling, Kireajiha?" She asked as Unohana closed the door.

"I found a new way of Kido." Yamaru joked. "I call it 'Tomodaore', mutual destruction."

"Well thanks to the arrangements worked out for you, you have a nice area to practice you Tomodaore over in the Kido Corps in one of their less frequently used training areas." The instructor informed him. "The Headmaster worked out the details, but you are free to do so whenever, but only the one building."

"I'm to be separated from the class?" Yamaru asked.

"If a student had been behind you, how do you think it would have turned out?" She chided. "It's for the safety of everybody." She said reassuring him.

"What about instructions?" Yamaru asked, accepting the facts.

"You know the basics, all that's left is practice and training." She answered. "I will give teach you the spells you don't know when you get a handle on the ones you do."

"Yes ma'am, I understand." Yamaru said.

"Good, then get some sleep." The instructor replied, exiting the room.

Unohana was still standing outside Yamaru's room when the instructor exited the room, reviewing the charts.

"Unohana-taicho, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"I think one of my nurses may have gotten this wrong." Unohana said, showing the instructor the chart.

**Zanjutsu** - **Shinigami - **D

**Haduka** - **Asauchi - **D

**Hoho **- **Asauchi - **C

**Kido** - **Asauchi - **E

Bakudo - **Asauchi - **E

Hado - **Asauchi - **E

Medical - **Asauchi - **E

**Reiatsu** - **Shinigami - **C

**Reiryoku** - **Asauchi - **E

"His reiatsu is indeed high for a first year student, but in order to create such a powerful backfire would take a high seated level of reiatsu and the same level of reiryoku he currently has. There's no way he could hide his reiatsu either, I don't understand what's going on." She said, looking back at his door. _"Who is this young man?"_

**NRawk's Notes:**

**So, another chapter down, and in case you guys are wondering about the frequent posts, no I don't have anything better to do with my time, well maybe work on another fanfic with a friend, so be sure to look forward to it :) Anyways, hope you guys are enjoying this so far, so please R&R and tell me what I'm doing wrong.**

**Also, I know Soul Society has a grading system for Captains, but it doesn't apply to non-captains, I think so I'll explain the system I created.**

**Asauchi - People who have Zanpaktou but can't hear the spirit, or can hear their Zanpaktou spirit but can't manifest a blade.**

**Shinigami - Graduates of Shinoreijutsuin who remain unranked, they have Zanpaktou but cannot always hear their Zanpaktou's spirit.**

**20****th**** - 11****th**** seated officers - Shinigami who reached Shikai or just as powerful.**

**10****th**** - 3****rd**** seated officers - Powerful Shinigami who have Shikai, get their own rooms in the barracks and are leaders of assault squads.**

**Vice-Captain - Elite Shinigami who have Shikai, have the ability to gain Bankai, and help run the Squad.**

**Captain – The top elite Shinigami who have obtained Bankai. They run Squads and help govern play a larger role in shaping Soul Society.**

**Ranks:**

**Ranks are divided into 6 groups, E, D, C, B, A, and S. Each title holds its own limit to how high the rank can go, so once a skill reaches that limit, it upgrades to the next title. A character with a high title can have skills in a lower tier obviously, but will still be referred to as their current title and vice-versa.**

**S = 10 E Only Captains can obtain this rank**

**A = 8 E Only Vice-Captains and higher obtains this rank**

**B = 6 E Only Seated Officers and higher obtain this rank**

**C = 4 E Asauchi and Shinigami can only reach to this rank**

**D = 2 E **

**E **


	5. Training Days

Yamaru fell to the hard, white stone floor with a thud, his latest kido having backfired.

"Damn it all," He huffed, out of breath. "How many months has it been now?" He questioned the floor. "How many times have stared at this floor?" He looked to the walls, cracks with spots of blood around them. "How many times did I hit those walls?" He sat up, looking at the almost too familiar room.

The facility was a 50 foot cube and the walls were laced with Sekkiseki. The structure was built to withstand high powered kido to get the Kido Corps a worry free place to practice. By an accidental by-product, the structure also hides reiatsu from the outside.

Yamaru slowly pulled himself to his feet, holding his arm up. "Hado #1, Sho!" He said, flying off his feet and hitting the ground again. He lay on the floor looking up to the ceiling. _"Kind of reminds me of that realm of light."_ He thought his eyes involuntarily closing. _"Yeah, a nap is a good idea."_

* * *

*** 6 Months Ago ***

"_Well this is comforting."_ Yamaru thought as he walked into the classroom. All the students hushed as he entered and stared, physically distancing themselves from him as he took his seat.

Despite his injuries, today they were going to start learning Hakuda and come hell or high water, he could at least watch and learn. Suddenly, a gruff looking instructor appeared at the front of the class.

"I'll keep this short." The man said, his voice bellowed through the room. "Hakuda is used by Shinigami who suck at either Zanjutsu, or Kido." Though he didn't look around, Yamaru could feel the jeering stares from his classmates. "Hakuda isn't something you teach, you demonstrate and imitate as best you can, now form up and pair up." The student shuffled around the room, pairing up and following the instructor's demonstration. "What about you?" The man asked, looking at Yamaru who sat off to the side.

"Unohana-taicho told me to not engage in strenuous exercises for a while." Yamaru replied.

The instructor's face went a little pale at the mention of the Captain. "Well, she knows best, you should listen to her." He said, like an automated message.

Yamaru sat, observing the instructor very closely, trying to memorize every detail, envisioning the movements in his mind. He noted some of the students who picked up on the stances and strikes quickly, and after the instructor told them to practice on their own he shifted his attention to them.

* * *

*** 5 Months Ago ***

Apparently Yamaru became popular to spar against in the Hakuda classes. It's not that he was a good challenge or anything, but more for the hilarity.

"_I hate my classmates."_ Yamaru thought as he faced off against a student who chose him hoping to see Yamaru mess up. He took up a defensive and waited for his opponent to attack. The student charged, sliding low thrusting towards Yamaru's gut with an open palm thrust. Yamaru took a slight step forward, spinning around the attack, swinging a back-hand fist towards the student. It would have been a clean hit, perfectly executed, except half way through his arm unconsciously shifted from a strike to a swing as his hand passed right by the students head. Had he been wielding a sword he would have cleaved his head clean off. The student used this opportunity to jab his other arms elbow back, hitting Yamaru in the stomach. Yamaru stumbled back, but managed to kick the back foot of his opponent out from under him, causes him to lose his balance. _"Got him."_ Yamaru thought, lunging forward. He planted his forward stepping foot right between the student's feet, leaning forward he pushed his left arm forward to guide his punch, pulling his right back by his ear. The other student winced, closing his eyes bringing up his arms to try and defend, and just as Yamaru was about to throw his punch, he opened his fist. Standing with a look of shock on his face, only for an instant, he thought _"What the hell?"_ The other student seized the moment and brought a knee to Yamaru's gut and opposite fist to his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Yamaru fell to the ground, clenching his stomach as the students laughed at him. "What was that?" His opponent taunted. "Showing mercy to those you think are under you? Look what you get for it."

"Look who's talking." Yamaru coughed, trying to catch his breath. "You froze. Closing your eyes like a baby isn't going to get an enemy to stop their attacks." He smirked.

"You did." The student declared, agitated.

"I'm not your enemy." He retorted, standing up and staring his classmate down. "But I'll not argue anymore with a child." He stated, exiting the room.

* * *

*** Present ***

Yamaru opened his eyes, the unchanging ceiling still there. He had come a long ways in such a short amount of time. He no longer goes flying when his kido back fires, though the unconscious muscle memories still through this Hakuda off.

"I guess I should head back about now, Hakuda class will start soon." He said to himself, though making no effort to move. "I bet you're having fun, just sitting back and watching my life." He said to an unknown source, sitting up. "When are you going to talk to me? We're going to be partners, aren't we?" No response. "Fine, just sit back and enjoy the show then." He said, as he got up and headed for class.

* * *

*** 6 Months Later ***

Yamaru groggily awoke on a hard stone floor.

"Must have passed out training." He said to himself, as he looked around the familiar room. Not much has changed for Yamaru in the past 6 months. He has spent more time here, practicing his kido constantly, which he is now proudly able to hold his ground when his kido backfires, and practicing his other skills. He had pretty much master the first year level of Zanjutsu and Hoho, and his Hakuda has come a long ways, as long as he doesn't attack. His body would rather attack with a weapon rather than unarmed, but blocks and dodges were like walking. "Oh shit, today's the final exam day!" He said, snapping out of his thought as he got up quickly. "Damn, why did I have to sleep in today of all days?" He asked, as he ran out the doors and headed for the Academy.

**NRawk's Notes:**

**Okay, so with his first year done Yamaru runs off to see if he can make the grade! Well, this chapter isn't as long as some of the others, but I don't want to run random dribble just to make it longer, but the next chapter should be good. Anyways R&R and thanks to everyone who is reading this.**


	6. Examination

Yamaru barely made back in for breakfast, regaining some strength from the previous days training. He made his way to the examination hall, waiting for his class and the instructors to arrive.

All his classmates mostly ignored him, idly talking about things not worth the concentration it took to overhear them, and sometimes pretty comments on how they though he would do.

"Hope you don't have to use Kido." A trio of student off to his side caught his attention as one of them insulted. "We'd like to be able to finish _our_ exams today at least."

"At least your Zanjutsu and Hoho are good." Another one added. "But with Kido as bad as that." She implied, not finishing her sentence.

"It's been nearly a year; can you even cast a Kido?" The last one asked.

Yamaru glared over to the three, and if he recalled correctly they were average students. They didn't excel at anything, caught on pretty good, and had few weaknesses. _"I could probably beat them all at a Zanjutsu match."_ He thought, not conceitedly. "No." He replied truthfully.

The three burst out laughing. "Everyone here, besides you, has at least an 80% success rate." The supposed leader said spitefully. "There are graduating students who wished to become accepted into the Kido Corps, but were refused because they didn't have a perfect 100%, and yet you have seen more of the Kido Corps then they ever will."

"How is that my fault?" Yamaru asked.

"You have a 0% success rate it Kido, yet get to see the area where the elite kido practitioners train." The male responded. "We don't know what strings you pulled, but you don't deserve the honor of seeing the Kido Corps facilities."

"That wasn't my choice." Yamaru replied coldly. "Get over it and move on, it's embarrassing to even be part of this conversation." He turned his eyes away from the three and continued to wake for the exam to begin.

"You think you are some much better than everyone else here don't you?" The leader said, walking over to Yamaru.

"I've never once thought I was better than any of my classmates, you are the ones who thought I did." Yamaru countered, not even turning to face the annoyance.

"Conceited bastard." The male student said, bringing his foot back to kick Yamaru. His foot was caught, however, as Yamaru disappeared from view, reappearing behind him, holding his foot. _"Shunpo? No that's and advanced seated officer level Hoho."_ He thought, surprised._ "Subayaiho? But that's an advanced 3__rd__ year technique."_

"Go back to your friends, now." Yamaru said, releasing his classmate. He returned to where he had previously been sitting as the other student scurried back to his little group. "It's like babysitting." He sighed under his breath.

By this time, all the students had made it to the examination hall and awaited the arrival of the instructors. Suddenly, using Subayaiho like they always have, 5 instructors appeared at the front of the classroom. Yamaru was finally able to track their movement after all his intense training.

"Form up!" The central instructor ordered, calling all the students over. The classes always organize themselves in columns of 10, making as many rows as necessary. "Listen up. It has been decided that this year, the first years will be evaluated by the process of one-on-one sparring matches with your instructors." He continued. "You do not have to win to pass, and a total defeat does not mean you fail. Just perform the best you can and good luck to you all." Each instructor led the first student of row out of the room.

"_So I guess we just wait then."_ Yamaru thought, returning to his spot.

Every so often an instructor would come back; taking another student but the one who already took their exams didn't come back.

"_Either we're free after we take the exam or they hospitalized themselves trying to get a good grade."_ Yamaru thought as another student went to take his exam. Judging from his position in line his turn was coming soon, and he would be faced with the central instructor, whom he hadn't seen before. Finally the instructor came and took Yamaru to be tested. _"It's been a year since I came here," _Yamaru thought as they walked through the halls, _"I wonder how good I've gotten?"_

The two walked into one of the many dojos the Academy had.

"Are you ready?" The instructor asked, pulling two wooden swords off the rack and tossing one to Yamaru.

"Yes, sir." Yamaru said, firmly and confident.

"_Good response."_ The instructor thought, seeing the determination emanating from him. "Just use all the skills that you've learned to try and beat me. Remember that losing does not mean failure. All your skills will be marked separately. Any questions?"

"No, sir." Yamaru said, shifting into a defensive stance.

"_Very good indeed."_ The instructor thought again, looking at Yamaru's stance. _"There are only a few opening, and some of them he must be leaving intentionally."_ He assessed, readying his sword. "Then begin."

He rushed Yamaru, coming in for a horizontal swing to his ribs.

"_Block or dodge?"_ The instructor thought as his sword closed in on its target. A few inches before it hit, Yamaru began to bend his knees. _"Dodge!"_ The instructor thought, lifting his backward leg, intending to continue spinning to kick at Yamaru. As Yamaru jumped, the instructor noticed something off. _"He's not jumping back!"_ He thought, trying to pull his foot back.

Yamaru jumped, flipping precariously close, but over the instructor's sword. Midway through the flip, he swings his sword up towards the instructor's head with one hand, shooting the other to the floor to help finish his flip. _"Got him."_ He thought.

"_Got to take this more seriously. He's in a different league than his classmates."_ The instructor thought, as he quickly drove out of the way of Yamaru's attack with his still planted leg. Rolling along the floor he used a Subayaiho to get back as Yamaru sprang to his feet.

"_That's right; this is an instructor, so no holding back."_ Yamaru thought as the instructor appeared in front of him, thrusting his sword forward.

Yamaru blocked the thrust with his sword, sliding it passed him as he disappeared from the view of the instructor. _"Subayaiho?"_ The instructor thought as a sword came down aimed for his head. He brought his hand up to catch the sword, swinging his own around. Trying to dodge the attack Yamaru jumped back, losing his grip on the sword. _"Well, now let's see those Hakuda and Kido skills."_ The instructor thought, throwing Yamaru's sword behind him. _"His strength is in Zanjutsu and Hoho."_ He thought, rushing Yamaru. _"With his sword gone he'll try to use his Subayaiho to get pass me to his sword, but unlike Shunpo, Subayaiho can be tracked with the naked eye."_

"_I have to get to that sword."_ Yamaru thought, blocking a fury of attacks from the instructor. _"Now."_ He parried a finishing strike and used a Subayaiho to close the distance between him and his sword. Reaching out to take his sword, the instructor appeared in front of him, block his hand.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" The instructor asked through a sarcastic smirk.

"Of course not." Yamaru counted, mirroring the smirk as he spun around, sweeping his leg under the instructor's. The instructor easily dodged the attack, but Yamaru's heel hooked the sword, sending it spinning across the floor. _"Easy."_ Yamaru thought, diving for the sword, but meeting a foot to the gut as the instructor kicked him away from the sword.

"You're going to have to do better than that." The instructor teased, tapping his sword off his shoulder.

Yamaru grabbed his stomach as he got to his feet. _"Okay, let's try this again."_ He thought. He charged the instructor with a Subayaiho, appearing ready to punch forward. The instructor stepped to the side, swinging his sword over Yamaru's arm. Yamaru grinned, bringing his back hand forward to stop the sword and bent his other arm up at the elbow, trapping the instructor's sword with his arms. He twisted his body, throwing the instructor along with his sword. He rushed over to his sword, only to be met by the instructor again.

"It'll take more than that." The instructor said, swinging his sword down to knock Yamaru's hand away.

Yamaru grinned, planting his hand on the ground, flipping over himself, bringing a heel down on the instructor. Instinctively the instructor brought his arms up to block the kick, not noticing the backhanded strike to his knee Yamaru did with his free hand. Buckling under the weight of Yamaru's kick the instructor fell backwards as Yamaru reached out and grabbed his sword, springing upright again.

"_I just keep underestimating him."_ The instructor thought, lunging back at Yamaru, who expertly blocked it.

The two exchanged blows for a while, Yamaru continuing to pressure the instructor, making him use more and more advanced techniques.

"_He's advanced since the beginning of this match."_ The instructor noted that Yamaru could now follow his Subayaiho perfectly now. _"I've seen enough, but I doubt he'll just stop. I'll have to finish it."_

"_This is getting me nowhere."_ Yamaru thought. _"I can follow his Subayaiho now, but he has been able to follow mine the entire time. I need to faster, faster than he's expecting. Focus all my reiatsu into my legs, and all my attention on him."_

Yamaru stood, ready to defend against another fury of attacks from the instructor, as the instructor disappeared from sight, appearing behind him.

"_He's got to behind me."_ Yamaru thought as the butt of the instructor's sword came perilously close to his temple. _"Focus all my energy into my legs, for the fastest Subayaiho I've used yet."_

The instructor was sure that his strike would hit, and knock Yamaru out, so sure he didn't expect him to disappear from sight as his strike missed. Without anytime to think of what happened the instructor felt a stinging pain at his side as Yamaru's sword struck from behind then fell to the floor. He turned to see Yamaru kneeling on the floor, breathing heavily on the verge of passing out. _"He just performed a Shunpo!"_ The instructor thought in astonishment. _"Well now he's too tired to do anything,"_ He noticed Yamaru reaching for his sword. _"Yet still he wants to continue, I'll have to knock him out."_ He sighed, walking behind Yamaru, as he was about to strike Yamaru to knock him out.

He noticed a change in Yamaru's breathing, and heard a faint whisper. He leaned in hear what Yamaru was whispering.

"-to the south. Hado #31, Shakkaho." Yamaru squeezed the last few words out, and the instructor's eyes widened in horror remembering the incident under a year ago.

"Cunning bastard." The instructor said with a smirk as Yamaru's body was propelled into his with shocking speed, throwing him off his feet and through the wall behind them.

The room filled with smoke, and leaked into the connecting room through the hole created by two bodies.

"What the hell just happened?" The student in the room asked, as he and his instructor looked over to the trail smoke reaching across the room.

"Hold on a second." The instructor said, walking over to the hole. Looking through, he decided that until the smoke cleared there was no reason look at nothing, so he then followed trail of smoke and splintered wood to find two unconscious bodies. "We have to get these guys to the Squad 4 barracks right now. We'll finish your exam later."

**NRawk's Notes:**

**Well, even though this isn't my longest chapter, it feels like it took forever to write. Anyways, please R&R and of course enjoy. Also, Subayaiho literally means quick step. Shunpo is something used by seated Shinigami and is a high level technique that shouldn't be taught to greenhorns, yet the ability to move quickly is essential, so I created this. Anyways, look forward to the coming chapters, a new OC with an actual name is coming soon.**


	7. The 3 Rs: Results, Reminiscing, & Return

"I remember this place." Yamaru thought as a familiar glow shone passed his closed eyes. Not opening his eyes he laid back, embracing the warmth of the light. After a little while, he began hear inaudible whispers again. "Who's there?" He asked looking around, the whispers not getting any clearer. "Are you my spirit partner? Why can't I hear you?" He stopped and laughed in spite of his question. "Even if you can hear me, if I can't understand the response there's no point." The light began to fade as Yamaru felt his consciousness returning to his body. "I'll be back, I promise." He called to the invisible voice. "At least there less pain this time."

* * *

Yamaru awoke to a familiar room within the Squad 4 barracks.

"How many times have I awoken to this ceiling now?" He asked himself, sitting up. Over the past year of training he hospitalized himself more times than he could remember.

"Awake already?" A familiar voice asked from his bedside.

Yamaru turned to see the instructor he faced earlier. "Sir, how did I do?" He asked with a grin.

"Were you not listening when I said defeat does **not** mean failure, or are you just a masochist?" He replied, sternly looking at Yamaru.

"You said to defeat you, as far as I see it I was following the instructions." Yamaru countered.

"You're Zanjutsu is leagues above your class, and you're talent in Hoho is exceptional. You also advanced during the exam, showing even further potential. Hakuda isn't comfortable for you; even a blind man could see that, and I'm not even going to mention Kido." He explained, ignoring Yamaru's comment. "Also, just so you know, you were the only first year to actually knock an instructor out, double KO, but still." Yamaru smirked a bit with pride. "Do you remember how you got behind me at the end?" He asked.

"Not really, sir." Yamaru replied shaking his head. "I just focused all my reiatsu into my legs and when you disappeared I knew you went behind me, so I just moved." He tried to explain.

"Do you realize how you got pass he though?" The instructor asked again. "You've got an exceptional Subayaiho, but I can still track it."

"You just let your guard down?" Yamaru asked weakly.

"You used a Shunpo, a weak and slow one, but a Shunpo none the less." He replied.

"You're kidding right? How did I do that? I've focused lots of reiatsu into my legs trying to master Subayaiho, I did nothing different then. Are you sure?" Yamaru questioned.

"I don't know, even I can't Shunpo." The instructor answered. "Either way, I grant you a passing grade, so rest well." He said, exiting the room.

"I passed?" Yamaru whispered to himself. Pulling the necklace out from his shirt he held it up and smiled. He fell back onto his usual pillow, exhausted for the exam. He was asleep in seconds, experiencing a strange, yet familiar dream.

* * *

Yamaru watched as a man in black Shihakusho led him through a dense forest.

"You keeping up back there, Yamaru?" The white haired stranger called.

"Keeping up? With your sluggish pace I was wondering if you may have hurt yourself or something Gabe." Yamaru heard himself reply.

The man turn back to look at Yamaru, a veil covering his eyes, as he smirked at his companion. "Sluggish? Please, this is about as slow as I can go without walking." He replied.

"So where are we going?" Yamaru asked.

"To the Barrens, I could use your help trying to get everything there in order." He replied, looking forward again. "Now that you've died I can make use of your skills, but I can't have you forgetting them after crossing over. So I'll bring you myself, that way you'll remember everything."

"_Who is his guy? And just where are the Barrens?"_ Yamaru thought.

"I'll be happy to help you in anyway, Gabriel." Yamaru's dream self said, in a serious tone.

"_Gabriel? I don't know a Gabriel. Wait, why did I forget all of this in the first place?"_ Yamaru pondered further as he watched himself and Gabriel running through the forest. Slowly everything faded, back into the distant memory it came from as Yamaru awoke.

* * *

Yamaru awoke to the slight rays of skylight that crept through the window. There were no classes for him today as the other classes were going through their exams for the next few days.

Feeling well enough to walk, he got up and put on his clothes, and left the Squad 4 barracks, thanking the staff for treating him, again.

"_That strange dream, was it a lost memory?"_ He wondered to himself making his way to the Academy. _"I can think about that later, for now, I have places to go."_ He thought, entering his empty looking room. Still he had no roommate, which didn't bother him at all. He changed from his Academy uniform to some casual clothes and headed off towards the Rukongai.

After a couple hours long carriage ride, he stood in front of a familiar two story house.

"Sara-san! Are you home?" He called from the front door.

Shuffling could be heard from beyond the door before it finally opened revealing the long brown haired woman. "Ya-chan!" She gasped in excitement, throwing her slender arms around him. "How have you been? It's been so long since you left."

"I know I'm sorry Sara-san." Yamaru said. "I just got so caught up in my training."

"So everything is going well at Shinoreijutsuin?" Sara asked, releasing her embrace.

"Yeah, the graduation tests were yesterday for us first years." He said with a grin. "I passed."

"That's wonderful." She replied. "Come in and tell me all about it." She said, leading Yamaru inside.

Yamaru followed, and began to regale Sara with everything that had happened his first year in the Academy. He told her about his Zanjutsu and Hoho skills, and how he was top of his class, and how hard he worked to improve his Hakuda, an even his poor Kido and all the times it sent him to the hospital. Sara listened to Yamaru's stories with her full attention, proud of his skills and dedication to improve, concerned for his well being when his mentioned how often his kido sent him to the hospital, but mostly relieved he was enjoying his time at the Academy in general.

"Then he said I passed and left the room." Yamaru said, catching up to the present.

"It's wonderful that you passed." Sara said a gentle smile graced her face.

"He also told me I was the only first year in my class to defeat an instructor." Yamaru said with pride.

"It seems you're well on your way to becoming a great Shinigami." She replied.

"Is Kusonotsu-san still around here? I was hoping to see him too while I was around." He asked.

Sara's smile disappeared, and her eyes dimmed. "He was taken, by a hollow about four months ago Ya-chan." She said grimly.

"Kusonotsu-san was," Yamaru trailed off, stunned to hear the news. "Not just Taru-san and Kuro-san, but now Kusonotsu-san too?"

"Ya-chan, it was four months ago and again that's the risk of living so far away from Seireitei." Sara said, trying to comfort him.

"Did a Shinigami slay it at least?" Yamaru asked hopeful.

"No, it escaped before any arrived." She replied.

"Damn it all." He said, punching the floor. "Now I'll have to find that hollow one day, cleanse it and release Kusonotsu-san's soul so he can be reborn." He stated, looking up towards Sara. "Do you know what it looked like?"

"No." Sara said solemnly. "Though some of the witnesses said that there was something odd about that hollow."

"Strange how?" Yamaru asked.

"Only the top half of the mask was there, the bottom seemed to have fused with the face." Sara explained. "But I'm not sure myself."

"Fused?" Yamaru repeated.

"That's what I've heard." She confirmed.

"If I find it, I swear to cleanse it and rescue Kusonotsu-san." He pledged.

"Come on, you didn't come all this way just to hear such dismal news. Let's celebrate you graduation tonight. We have lots of food; let me make you something to eat." Sara said, standing up and moving to the kitchen. "Just sit there and wait a bit."

"Yes ma'am." Yamaru replied, licking his lips in anticipation of the meal. _"First I become a Shinigami, and then I track and cleanse hollows. One step at a time."_ He thought, leaning against a wall, waiting for Sara to come back.

**NRawk's Notes:**

**DUM DUM DUM! Oh no, a strange new type of hollow showed up and took Kusonotsu? And just who is this Gabriel man from Yamaru's past? Yamaru now has even more of a reason to become a Shinigami now, and with such an impressive grade from his exam he is well on his way.**

**I always wanted to do that. Anyways, so now Yamaru's first year at the Academy is done, and a new force is rearing its ugly head, along with a new friend from his forgotten past. Please R&R, seeds have been planted and plot is thickening, and I know the genre of this is Adventure/Romance, both are coming, so don't worry.**


	8. Amimono Tansuko

It had been overcast in Soul Society for the past few weeks, and for more than a month now Yamaru found little interest in his day to day life. Since his graduation Yamaru was placed in all different classes. He had to repeat first year Kido, since he had yet to cast a successful spell. He made it to second year Hakuda, and forth year Hoho and Zanjutsu classes. His Hakuda still wasn't very good, but Hoho and Zanjutsu became boring, soon the life drained from his eyes and days blurred passed him. Though he trained and practiced all the time, it felt like majority of his classmates liked the idea of just being a Shinigami, not a good Shinigami, so he quickly lost interest in them.

"_Wake up, eat, classes, eat, training, eat, shower, sleep, and repeat."_ Yamaru thought as he walked towards his Zanjutsu class. _"Why am I even going to Zanjutsu class?"_ He thought, turning a corner. _"Nobody wants to spar against me and the instructors have classes to teach."_ He let out a sigh, stopping dead in his tracks and turning around. Suddenly, he hit a mass and fell back on his butt.

"Well, I have to watch where I'm going." A man's voice commented from a few feet away.

"No, it was my fault." Yamaru said, looking at the black haired man.

"No, you were ahead of me," He protested as they stood up. "Amimono Tansuko, sixth year."

"Kireajiha Yamaru, second year." Yamaru introduced, shaking Tansuko's hand.

"So, you playing hooky?" Tansuko asked, motioning to the classroom door down the hall. "Wait, your second year? This is the fourth year hall."

"Yeah, I've lost interest in my classmates." Yamaru said. "If you're not busy I'll tell you about it. Amimono-san."

"Tansuko, my last name has too many syllables." He replied. "Can I call you Yamaru?"

"It's fine with me, come on and I'll tell you about it." Yamaru said, walking back down the hall.

The two wondered the halls for a while, talking about Academy life. Yamaru told Tansuko about his first year, the exam, and why all of his classes were messed up, while Tansuko told Yamaru about his years in the Academy. He had very low reiatsu before, and was bottom of his classes for the first year, but he was determined to graduate. He has abnormally high energy and is able to stay awake four days at a time, but requires a normal night sleep to recover his strength, which gave him time to practice and train to become better. He favored most of his time in Hakuda until his third year when he began hearing his Zanpaktou's voice. It told him to gain some experience in Hoho and Zanjutsu before it was willing to tell him its name. He spent the remained of his time rounding out his skills, but still favored Hakuda.

"So, I've become one of the best Hakuda students in my year, but my Zanpaktou still refuses to tell me his name." Tansuko said, finishing his story. The two were now sitting in the lunch area of the Academy.

"Maybe he's waiting until you can manifest a blade." Yamaru suggested. "At least you can hear yours, mines been silent this whole time."

"So, what are you gonna do about your situation?" Tansuko questioned. "You need someone to train with?"

"Yeah, but who could I ask?" Yamaru responded.

"Me." Tansuko replied, hinting to an offer. "I need someone new to train with anyways, how about it?"

"Really?" Yamaru asked in disbelief, his eyes regaining life again. "You'll train with me?"

"Sure, we're friends now, how about we go have a sparring match right now." He suggested, standing up.

"It would be an honor." Yamaru accepted, "But where should we go?"

Tansuko smirked a bit, looking to his new friend, "Follow me." He said as he led Yamaru out of the Academy.

The two walked a ways in Seireitei, the clouds began to stir and before Yamaru knew it, found himself in the middle of an open garden filled with grass.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"One of my favorite spots to get some R&R." Tansuko said, moving to the center of the garden. "You ready?" He asked, producing a pair of plain bracers from his clothes.

"Whenever you are." Yamaru replied, drawing his wooden sword.

After Tansuko strapped his bracers on, the two faced each other, ready for the first strike.

"_Okay, let's see how good he really is."_ Yamaru said, as Tansuko charged for the first strike.

Tansuko lead with a swift punch, straight for Yamaru's chest, which Yamaru parried, pivoting around to bring his sword across Tansuko's back. Tansuko lifted his back leg up, aiming it for Yamaru's side as he began his counter, forcing him to block with his free hand quickly. Tansuko then pushed off Yamaru's hand, spinning around for a back hand strike to the head, as Yamaru instinctively roll away, turning to face his friend.

"Not bad, for a second year." Tansuko complimented, impressed by Yamaru's skill.

"You too." Yamaru returned the compliment.

They both grinned and thought to themselves, _"This is going to be good."_

_

* * *

_

The match went on for a half an hour, neither person able to gain the advantage, and it had begun to rain heavily. Tansuko was good, and so was Yamaru, and they kept using more and more difficult stances, techniques and strategies, trying to get that one moment of weakness.

Yamaru's smile never faded, the smile of pure enjoyment mirrored on Tansuko's face. His strikes were becoming more powerful, quicker, more precise, even though they both were out of breath.

"_He going to come at me even hard this time."_ Yamaru thought, panting. _"Faster, and with more power. I have to focus."_ He clutched his sword a bit tighter, sweat dripping down his face. _"Control my breathing, relax my mind, and ready my senses. He will come quickly, with a Subayaiho most likely, I must track him."_ He focused his mind, as the surroundings began to fade and blur leaving only Tansuko in his sight. Suddenly, before Yamaru could even react, Tansuko rushed, and a fist appeared mere millimeters from his face.

Yamaru blinked, stumbling back and falling flat on his butt and let out a "Gah!", to Tansuko's surprise who was still standing in his original spot.

"You alright?" Tansuko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just seeing things a guess." Yamaru reassured, standing back up, and getting back into his stance. _"Just what the hell was that?"_ He wondered.

Shaking his head of unnecessary thoughts, Yamaru charged Tansuko with an over head strike. Tansuko smirked, crouching down a bit drawing an arm back, bringing the other up to block the attack. As Yamaru's sword met his arm, Tansuko jabbed his fist forward , aiming for Yamaru's gut, but Yamaru adjusted his grip on the sword to a single handed hold, pressing the other to the back of the blade and slid the sword down to block to punch with the hilt of his sword.

Tansuko flicked his wrists, seeing that Yamaru was able to block his attacks, and jabbed two fingers into Yamaru's wrists, loosening his hold long enough to bring a knee up and knock the sword out of Yamaru's hands. The sword landed behind Tansuko as he kicked forward with his elevated leg, which Yamaru blocked and ducked under the subsequent hook the followed, sweeping his leg around to trip Tansuko.

Tansuko easily jumped over Yamaru's sweep, and kicked him in the back, causing his to roll further away from his sword. "Let's see how well you can fight now." Tansuko teased as Yamaru got up to his feet.

Yamaru tried a couple of feinting techniques he learned in Hoho class, weaving and rolling trying to get pass Tansuko to his sword, but to no avail. _"Of course it won't work, he's already learned this stuff."_ He thought. _"I'm just gonna have to be faster."_ He slowed his breathing again, and focused on Tansuko. The surroundings blurred and faded again, leaving only Tansuko. Yamaru got into a defensive stance, readying for Tansuko's attack. _"Just like in the exam, just focus as much energy into my legs as possible."_ He thought as Tansuko shifted his position and began a charge. Yamaru noticed that even though it was only by a fraction, Tansuko seemed to have slowed down, but he had no time to contemplate this as Tansuko used a Subayaiho to close the distance, appearing below Yamaru's vision crouched low with both hands on the ground. He propelled his legs upward, leaving his hand planted, kicking towards Yamaru's chin. Yamaru jumped straight up, as Tansuko's kick closed in, and landed on Tansuko's feet, propelling himself to his sword with a Shunpo. Standing up after retrieving his sword, Yamaru looked to Tansuko who had an expression of pure shock. _"Did I just perform another Shunpo?"_ He thought, but then heard Tansuko ask.

"Was that Shunpo?" Disbelief rang through his voice, as Tansuko cocked his head. "Are you sure you're a second year?" The rain finally stopping.

"Pretty sure." Yamaru replied, crouching low and adjusting his hold on his sword from normal to reverse. "How about we wrap things up, before we achieve Bankai or something." He joked, huffing and gasping for air.

"You read my mind." Tansuko said, getting into an offensive stance, his legs shaking slightly.

They stared each other down for a while before Yamaru used a Subayaiho to close the gap, appearing in front of Tansuko, swinging up to strike his ribs. Tansuko jumped the moment he saw Yamaru appear, knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge, and began to spin horizontally, bringing his heel down of Yamaru's collar bone as Yamaru's sword met his ribs. As the two fell from one another, Tansuko's heel caught Yamaru's necklace, ripping it from his neck, unbeknownst to either person, and as the world faded to black, Yamaru could feel his body being caught, and gently laid to the ground.

* * *

When Yamaru awoke moments later, seeing the sky clearing up, revealing the pure blue sky behind the clouds, he then noticed a young woman with grey eyes and silver hair braided on one side, was sitting bent over him, her hand glowing with a green light as she held it over his collar bone. He looked around and saw four other women and a young girl around, one with long purple braided hair was kneeling over Tansuko with a similar glow emanating from her hand. They all wore black Shihakusho, though he noticed most of them had armbands on.

"Black Shihakusho, and medical kido. You girls must be Shinigami." Yamaru said, looking back to the one treating him.

"Correct." She replied, "I am Kotetsu Isane, Vice-Captain of Squad 4."

**NRawk's Notes:**

**So, here's to another chapter down. Thanks to everyone who is following along with the story, I'm glad that you are enjoying it. R&R.**


	9. The SWA and Invitation

"Come on, we're gonna late." Tansuko called as Yamaru opened his door.

"We are not going to be late," Yamaru replied. "There's no set time."

"How can you not be excited, this is our dream we're talking about." Tansuko said, hopping up and down. "We're wasting daylight here."

"Remember how we even got the invitation?" Yamaru questioned.

* * *

*** 3 Weeks Ago ***

"Black Shihakusho and medical kido. You girls must be Shinigami." Yamaru said, to the girl healing him.

"Correct." She replied, "I am Kotetsu Isane, Vice-Captain of Squad 4."

"Kireajiha Yamaru." He said, introducing himself.

"I've seen you many times leaving our barracks." She commented, finishing healing his collar bone and sitting upright.

"Well, thank you for fixing me up, Kotetsu-fukotaicho." Yamaru said, sitting up. He looked over to Tansuko who, by the looks of it, also finished being treated.

"So, whacha guys fightin' over." Asked a pink hair child who popped into Yamaru's view with a smile, giggling.

Yamaru hoped back in surprise, "It was a sparring match." He answered quickly. "How long were you girls watching?"

"About the time he tried to kick you in the chin." A black hair woman stated, adjusting her glasses. "But first we should get the introductions out of the way. I am Ise Nanao, Vice Captain of Squad 8."

"My name is Hinamori Momo." A young girl said, stepping forward and bowing. She had her hair up in a bun. "I am the 5th Squads Vice-Captain; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"3rd Seat of Squad 13, and Ukitake-taicho's most loyal follower, Kotetsu Kiyone." A petit, dark blonde hair girl said, standing next to Isane, who towered over her now that she was standing. "And this is my sister, who has already introduced herself." She said, motioning to Isane.

"Matsumoto Rangiku." A woman with long, wavy blonde/orange hair said, arching her back a bit to stick out her chest, which she let nearly hang out of her clothes. "Vice-Captain of Squad 10."

"Kurotsuchi Nemu." The woman who tended to Tansuko said, "Squad 12's Vice Captain."

"And finally, me!" The pink haired girl exclaimed, still with a huge smile. "You can call me Yachiru! Ken-chan's supported and Vice-Captain of Squad 11."

Tansuko stood up and bowed to the girls. "Amimono Tansuko, 6th year at Shinoreijutsuin."

"Yamaru, 2nd year at Shinoreijutsuin." He said, reintroducing himself. All the girls widened their eyes slightly widened; the fact that he was a second year betrayed their impressions of him. "What brings you ladies all the way out here?"

"We're on our way to Byakkun's house for our meeting." Yachiru said cheerfully.

"Meeting?" Tansuko asked.

"The Shinigami Women's Association." She replied, brimming with excitement.

"She's our President." Nanao said sharply, motioning to Yachiru who merely continued to smile childishly. "I am the Vice-President, they are all members, and Unohana-taicho is our Supervising Chairwoman." She finished, looking scornfully at Yamaru and Tansuko. "You two need to be more discipline the next time you decide to spar." She began, scolding them for their recklessness.

"Yes, ma'am." The two said in chorus, snapping to attention.

"Sparring matches are a way to figure out your weaknesses and improve upon them, not to try and hospitalize one another." Nanao continued. Yamaru noticed Rangiku in the background snickering at them playfully, finding much enjoyment in the scene. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes ma'am." Yamaru answered, looking back at Nanao, but noticing Rangiku laughing harder out of the corner of his eye.

"You both are just fortunate enough that we happened to pass by." Momo said, cutting Nanao's scolding short.

"We really were." Yamaru agreed, as Tansuko nodded his head.

"But they seemed to be enjoying themselves." Yachiru said. "I wanted to see how it would turn out."

"Well, as long as you two have learned from this." Nanao said, adjusting her glasses again staring at Yamaru. "You said your name if Kireajiha-san, correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Yamaru replied, looking back to her.

"Are you truly only a second year?" She asked.

"Yes, I am Ise-fukotaicho." He answered.

"You have great skill; I dare say your Zanjutsu is better than most unseated officers within the Gotei 13." She complimented. "You could most likely become a seated officer in the near future."

Yamaru's eyes lit up, and he was unable to suppress his smile. "Thank you ma'am." He said.

"Both of you show potential." Yachiru said. "You should come visit sometime. I'm sure Ken-chan would enjoy it." She continued gleefully, giggling.

Yamaru and Tansuko looked at each other, eyes wide and mouths agape. Smiles spread across they faces as they snapped their heads but to the child Vice-Captain and said, "We would be honored."

"You guys should take it easy for a while." Isane commented quietly.

"I mended your broken ribs, but the fracture will take a few weeks to heal completely." Nemu added, talking to Tansuko. "I suggest eating plenty of food, and not engaging in rigorous activities until it does."

"Thanks, Kurotsuchi-fukotaicho." Tansuko said, reaching out his hand. Nemu instinctive pulled away, but then hesitantly accepted the handshake.

"Well Ya-Ya, Tan-chan, we're gonna be late for our meeting." Yachiru said, waving good-bye as she started to leave. "Come visit soon." She said, before running off, giggling.

"Ya-Ya?" Yamaru asked.

"Tan-chan?" Tansuko questioned.

"Don't mind her, she like to make up nicknames for people she likes." Momo said, bowing to them again. "Take it easy, and have a pleasant day." She said, before turning and following after Yachiru.

"After you guys graduate, look me up. We can go drinking." Rangiku stated, seductively waving to them and winking before leaving.

Isane, Nemu and Kiyone all bowed politely to the two, walking off in the direction their friend just did.

"Try not to kill each other next time you spar." Nanao said one last time before leaving.

"Yes ma'am." Yamaru and Tansuko both said, in unison again.

"Thanks again, Kurotsuchi-fukotaicho!" Tansuko yelled to Nemu as she was about to around the corner. Although she neither replied nor looked at him, she hesitated for a moment before disappearing around the turn.

Yamaru looked to Tansuko, a sly smile on his face. "What?" Tansuko asked.

"Oh, nothing Tansuko." Yamaru teased. "We should go to the Squad 4 barracks, just to get checked out." He added.

"Yeah, you're right." Tansuko said as he turned to leave with his friend. After taking a step, he stopped, realizing that he had step on something. "What's this?" He asked, picking up Yamaru's necklace.

"Sara-san's necklace." Yamaru replied, feeling around his neck for his necklace.

"It must have fallen off during our match." Tansuko said, handing it to Yamaru.

"Thanks." Yamaru replied, taking to necklace and stringing it around his neck again.

The two went to the Squad 4 barracks, just to make sure everything was alright with them, but merely got the same advice Nemu had old them before she left.

* * *

*** Present ***

"Yeah, of course I do." Tansuko said. "I still can't believe we get to go to the Squad renown for raising the best Zanjutsu and Melee fighting Shinigami in all of Seireitei."

"I can understand my reasons for idolizing the 11th Squad; my Kido skills are non-existent and my Hakuda is poor at best." Yamaru said, "But you excel in Hakuda and Hoho, why don't you go for the 2nd Squad and the Onmitsukido?"

"'If you see your allies losing, that's your chance. Don't step between them. Take the enemy down from behind. And if the enemy is so strong you can't even do that, then just watch your ally be killed. That's what it means to be Onmitsukido.'" Tansuko recited in an unusually cold tone, "Soi-Fong-taicho once said that, but I don't believe in it. If a friend is out matched, you help them, whether or not you can win."

"I see." Yamaru said, nodding his head. "I have to agree with you on that one." He said, closing his door. "You ready to go?"

"Only waiting on you." Tansuko said, regaining his usual cheer.

"Let's go." Yamaru said, as they set out toward the 11th Squad barracks.

**NRawk's Notes:**

**And there we have it, another chapter done. Sorry for not establishing the time setting of this story before, but for those of you who haven't seen the updated summary, when Yamaru first awoke in Soul Society it was roughly 80 years before Aizen's Rebellion, so after the prologue, the story is set 40 years in the past.**

**Also, I know Nemu is suppose to have black hair, but the way they color it and everything makes it look like a dark purple to me, so bare with my insanity.**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading and submitting reviews, again I'm glad people are enjoying this.**


	10. A Day At Squad 11

Seireitei was a massive place, and finding your way around in it was tougher than any battle Yamaru or Tansuko could have ever fought. The route to the Squad 4 barracks from the Academy was imprinted in all the minds of the students, and Yamaru could nearly walk it blindfolded now, returning from recovering from his injuries. But aside from that, Seireitei was a labyrinth of streets, and Yamaru and Tansuko found themselves completely lost.

"Are we there yet?" Tansuko whined, child-like.

"No." Yamaru replied, his patience clearly wearing thin. For the better part of the last two hours the two had been wondering Seireitei, trying to get their bearings.

"Are we lost?" Tansuko asked.

"No." Yamaru said sarcasticly, "I just wanted to see the vastness Seireitei and where streets don't go."

"I wanna see where the best fighters of all the Gotei 13 train." Tansuko whined again.

"And I want to see the vast nothingness of Seireitei." Yamaru continued. As they rounded a corner they both noticed some people running pass an intersection, one of which seemed to notice them and ran towards them. The man his dressed in a standard black Shinigami Shihakusho, has slicked back black hair, a stupid looking mustache, and the smell of alcohol so strong, it practically got Yamaru and Tansuko buzzed.

"You twos Ya-Ya n' Tan-chan?" He asked, slurring his words.

Yamaru and Tansuko merely looked at each other before hanging their heads and letting out depressed sighs. "Yeah, that's us." Yamaru answered.

"That girl." Tansuko cursed under his breath.

"Ha! Yous guyes too I sees." The man said. "Little pint-sized Vice-Cap'ain told mes to come gets youes." He unsuccessfully tried to compose himself a bit. "10th seat Aramaki Makizo… wait a sec, did I's hear someone men'ion a pint?"

"_You did, you drunk, and not even the one you're referring to."_ Yamaru thought. "It's nice to meet you, Aramaki-san." He said, as politely as he could.

Tansuko had been fighting the urge, but couldn't hold back any longer. "Ara_**maki Maki**_zo? Can we call you Maki-Maki?"

"Did that squirt tells youes about her lil nickname fors me?" Makizo questioned furiously. "None of that 'Maki-Maki' bull. Just call me Makizo-sama."

"How about _**Ara**_zo-san then?" Yamaru teased cutting the 'Maki- Maki' from the drunkards name, Tansuko burst out laughing.

"Youes looking fer a fight?" Makizo threatened. "I'm 10th seat of the strongest Squad in the Gotei 13, not some 'defect', **(A/N: 'Ara' literally translates to defect or flaw, I thought it fit.)** and you will show me the proper respect."

"Our most sincere apologies, oh great Ara-sama." Tansuko said, this time Yamaru couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't need any of this." Makizo said his words more audible now. "That squirt will kill me if I don't get you guys back, and you're cutting into my drinking time, so come on, I'll lead the way." He instructed turning and running back the way he came.

The two followed after Makizo, making their way to the Squad 11 barracks. Yamaru and Tansuko stood in awe of the structure, looking up to the Gotei 13 crest with the kanji for 11 in it.

"If I'm dreaming, don't pinch me." Tansuko said.

'Okay." Yamaru said, slapping his friend on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Tansuko protested looking at Yamaru and rubbing his head.

"I didn't pinch." Yamaru defended, shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on you two." Makizo ordered, entering the building. They quickly followed their guide, anxious to see what it was like inside. They were led throughout the building, passing dojos, and outside training fields. Everywhere they looked, people were training, sparring, and even a few were mediating or working on their physical fitness. "We're here." Makizo announced as Yamaru and Tansuko found themselves in front of a large door. "Wait here." He said, opening the door.

The two entered the room, and immediately after Makizo closed the door, felt an unbearable weight press down on them. Tansuko fell to the ground on all fours, shaking under the pressure, while Yamaru fell to a knee, slamming a fist to the floor.

"What the hell?" Yamaru asked, straining to stay upright.

"I donno, but this is insane." Tansuko answered, "What do we do?"

"You can lay here and take a nap." Yamaru joked, pooling all his efforts into standing up. _"A nap sounds good right about now."_ He thought as he began to push against the pressure.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tansuko question, sliding his feet under his body, still shaking.

"I saw a good place to rest out by one of the training field, you coming?" He replied, pushing up on his knee.

"Heh, I'll see you out there." Tansuko replied with a smirk, standing on his feet but still hunched over.

The two strained to stand up, buckling a couple times under the overwhelming weight. Finally the two were able to stand, legs shaking and knees buckled, triumphant against the unseen force. Yamaru was able to take one step towards the door before the invisible weight vanished, replaced by a menacing laugh. The two turned to see a towering man step out for a corner with Yachiru hanging off his shoulder.

"Ha! Whadaya know the wimps were able to stand." The man stated, Yamaru and Tansuko recognized his trademark eye patch, and spiked hair. "Quite the find Yachiru."

"Zaraki-taicho!" The two said excitedly.

"And Yachiru-fukotaicho." Yamaru added.

"Hiya Ya-Ya, Tan-chan!" Yachiru greeted, with a happy giggle. "Congratulations!"

"For what?" Tansuko asked.

"For passing Ken-chan's test." She replied.

"Weaklings aren't allowed in my Squad." Kenpachi said sharply. "I'll admit that you two have potential, so I won't mind you kids in my barracks, just try to get strong enough to give me a good fight sometime before I die." He said, chuckling at the end.

"You believe we could challenge to most feared man in all of Seireitei one day?" Tansuko asked in disbelief.

"Listen," Kenpachi said, looking to Tansuko, "I don't hid the fact that I don't have the best _'control'_ over my reiatsu, I have 'off', 'high', and 'just barely on', that's it. You two haven't even broken your shells yet and were able to stand under _my_ reiatsu."

"Ken-chan has turned people from the Academy away because they were unable to stand before him." Yachiru added.

Confidence resonated through the two as the Captain and Vice-Captains words sunk it. They looked at each other and nodded, turning back to Kenpachi, "Just remember, you asked for it Zaraki-taicho." Yamaru and Tansuko said in unison, with looks of determination.

Kenpachi smiled evilly, "Heh, that's a good attitude to have."

"Come on Ya-Ya, Tan-chan, I'll show ya around." Yachiru said, jumping off Kenpachi's shoulder and walking over to the door.

"I'll be back later," Kenpachi said. "Damn old man's Captains Meetings."

"Have fun Ken-chan." Yachiru said. "Let's go Ya-Ya, Tan-chan."

"Good-bye Zaraki-taicho." The two said, leaving the room with Yachiru.

Kenpachi grunted in acknowledgement, but said nothing as he left and walk down the hall.

Yachiru was waving good-bye to Kenpachi went Yamaru bent down and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw him holding a bag full of candy. "Thanks for inviting us here today, Yachiru-fukotaicho." He said, smiling warmly at her. Yachiru's eyes grew wide with excitement as he handed her the bag, and her smile widened. She jumped up and sat perfectly balances atop Yamaru's head, enjoying her candy.

"No problem." She replied between bites. Tansuko snickered at the site as Yamaru stood up straight with his new pink-haired hat. "It's too bad; Cueball and Yun-Yun are both away on missions. I wanted to introduce you two to them." She said, as Yamaru gave up and accepted the fact that she was going to sit on his head while they toured to barracks.

"This place is amazing; I hope I can get in here when I graduate." Tansuko commented.

"I'll have much to look forward to it five years from now." Yamaru added. "You better train hard so I won't mop the floor with you when I get here." He jeered.

"Please, with me around you'll get rusty in no time." Tansuko shot back.

Yachiru giggled childishly in spite of the twos spat. "Ken-chan has already accepted you guys, he'll fight to keep you from going anywhere but here." She said happily.

Proud to hear that they had made a good impression on Kenpachi, Yamaru and Tansuko continue their tour when a red-haired Shinigami approached them.

"Yachiru-fukotaicho, have you seen 3rd seat Madarame?" He asked politely.

"Cueball is off with Yun-Yun, Pineapple-chan." She replied.

"Oh, okay. Who are these two? They look like Academy students." He said looking to Yamaru and Tansuko, disregarding his nickname and her seat as abnormal.

"Amimono Tansuko, 6th year at Shinoreijutsuin." Tansuko said.

"Kireajiha Yamaru, 2nd year at Shinoreijutsuin." Yamaru added.

"6th seat Abarai Renji." The man introduced himself. "What brings two Academy students to one of the Gotei 13 Squads?"

"I invited them, Pineapple-chan." Yachiru said happily. "They're future Squad members."

"I see, so what are your specialties?" Renji asked.

"Hakuda, 6th seat Abarai-san." Tansuko replied.

"Zanjutsu, 6th seat Abarai-san." Yamaru followed.

Renji let out an irritated sigh, "Enough with the '6th seat Abarai-san' stuff, just call me Renji." He said with a smile.

"Hey, Pineapple-chan, what happened to your new goggles?" Yachiru asked pointing to the white cloth tied around his head.

"A punk at the bar broken them when we fought, damn jackass." He said, cursing his luck.

"Well, we're gonna keep looking around, see ya later, Pineapple-chan." Yachiru said, motioning for Yamaru to continue on.

"It was nice meeting you, Renji-san." Yamaru said as they continued on.

"See you again soon." Tansuko added, following after Yamaru and Yachiru.

Hours passed as the three walked through the barracks and Yachiru introduced them to various people and showed them the sights. Before any of them realized, it was time for Yamaru and Tansuko to return to the Academy, so they decided to drop Yachiru off at Kenpachi's office. After saying their good-byes, Yamaru and Tansuko began their walk back to the Academy, greatly anticipating the rest of the year ahead.

**NRawk's Notes:**

**Okay, so I have a continuity error to correct first. It turns out that forty years before the Aizen Rebellion, Renji, Momo and Kira were all still in the Academy, so now Yamaru's first year at the Academy was 20 years before the Rebellion.**

**So another chapter done for my adoring readers. I wanted to make it a bit longer because it may be awhile before I post another one, I just got Fable 3 (I don't have high expectation for it, but I always enjoyed a good play through fable every now and then) so R&R and thank you for reading.**


	11. The Second Year

Motivated.

The one word that could describe Yamaru and Tansuko the months that followed their visit to Squad 11, motivated. It had been nearly ten months since then and the two friends had been training the entire time.

"We're wrapping your final year here at Shinoreijutsuin, tomorrow is graduation." A man said, standing in front of 8 rows of students. "You have all done well, and learned a lot in your time here. So today there are no lectures or drills." The class gave a general sigh of relief. "There will, however, be light sparring. Amimono Tansuko!" He called as Tansuko stepped forward.

"Sir!" He said as he stood next to the instructor.

"Who wished to spar against Amimono-kun here?" He asked the class as a low mummer of unsteady confidence spread throughout the ranks. "Is nobody willing to spar with him?" He asked again.

"Sir, with all due respect, it's not sparring when Amimono-kun is the opponent." A female student said. "First of all, the opponent needs to be either of equal skill or far of far greater skill but with the wisdom to teach."

"He just keeps fighting until he has either won, or been beat to a pulp." Another student added.

"There's only one other student here who can properly 'spar' with him." The girl said.

"So you're telling me that the entire 6th year class has been surpassed by a 2nd year student?" The instructor asked almost mockingly, knowing full well who she was referring to.

Unfazed by the taunt, the class nodded their heads replying with a "Yes, sir."

The instructor sighed, holding his head up with his hand.

"Sorry I'm late, sir." A familiar voice called from behind the ranks of students.

"Speak of the devil." Tansuko said as Yamaru appeared in front of the instructor using a Subayaiho.

"You're not even supposed to be here." The instructor said.

"Well who else is going to spar with Tansuko?" Yamaru asked looking to the class as they all shook their heads.

"Tomorrow's graduation for him." The instructor stated, sighing again at the sorry state of the graduating class. "So I'll stop the match before either one of you gets hurt."

"Yes sir." The two replied, getting into place.

"Ready?" He asked as the two faced each other. They merely smirked as they both got ready to charge. "Begin."

Yamaru and Tansuko charged one another, Yamaru leading with a one-handed strike, while Tansuko came in for a right hook. Each mirrored their opponents movements as they caught the others strike under their off-hand arm.

"How many times has it been?" Yamaru asked, "That we've spared that is."

"I don't know." Tansuko replied. "How many times have we been hospitalized?"

"Good question." Yamaru said, bringing both legs up and kicking off Tansuko's gut, releasing himself from his lock and flipping back away.

***2 Months Ago***

"You two again!" A woman in pink with a nurse's hat said in disbelief as two badly beaten and bruised people stumbled into the Squad 4 barracks.

"Nice to see you too, Aki-san." Yamaru said weakly with a grin.

"How have you been?" Tansuko added with a chuckle.

The other nurses around giggled lightly at the site, before continuing on with their duties.

"Why can't you two just spar normally for once?" Aki sighed, "You know where you're room is by now, you're almost every week." She motioned for them to walk down the hall.

"You're gonna make us walk?" Tansuko asked.

"You have only yourselves to blame and you're in a hospital now, so yes, walk." She replied coldly.

"Yes ma'am." They both said as they began to limp towards the hall.

"Those two really do train hard, don't they?" A woman said from behind Aki as the two got out of ear shot.

"Most dedicated students I've ever seen." Aki replied, turning around to see Unohana standing over her.

"They overdue it a lot though." Isane said, stepping out from behind her Captain.

"But they'll be great Shinigami." Unohana said, turning to leave. "I'm going to Squad 13 for a bit, Ukitake-taicho requested a bit of my time, so I'll be back soon."

"Is it his illness?" Aki asked concerned.

"No, he wishes to speak to me as about Academy issues." She answered, exiting the building.

***Present***

The graduating class watched the match between Yamaru and Tansuko; the two seemed oblivious to the class's presence however.

"Hey." One student whispered to another.

"What, I'm trying to watch the match here." She replied.

"This is their first match since Kotetsu -fukotaicho came to visit a couple weeks ago isn't it?" He asked.

"I think so," She said. "At least it's the first time they've sparred in class since then."

***2 Weeks Ago***

Everyone always notices when a Shinigami comes to visit the Academy. It's not that it's a rare event; it's just that seeing someone who was graduated from the same school they are now attending is nice, reinforcing the reasons why they decided to enroll there in the first place.

Isane was walking through the halls, heading towards the 2nd year Zanjutsu class that was currently in session.

"_I hope everything is okay."_ She thought to herself as she approached the door. "Kotetsu Isane, Vice-Captain of Squad 4." She announced as she knocked and opened the door.

Everyone was busy sparing with each other while the instructor walked around observing and commenting on forms, stances, and strikes. After a few moments the instructor finally realized Isane was standing at the door. He told the students to keep practicing and made his way over to the Vice-Captain.

"Kotetsu-fukotaicho, what brings you here?" He asked a little worried.

"I'm looking for a student, Kireajiha Yamaru." She said.

"Kireajiha-kun? He was transferred to 4th year Zanjutsu after graduation, ma'am." He replied.

"I didn't realize that, sorry for the interruption." Isane said politely, excusing herself and leaving the room. She made her way to the 4th year hall, approaching the Zanjutsu class room. "Kotetsu Isane, Vice-Captain of Squad 4." She announced again, knocking and opening the door.

The instructor was in the middle of teaching the students a new stance as she entered the room. She was about to stop her lesson and go see what Isane wanted, but finished her demonstration when Isane motioned for her to continue. She told the students to break off into pairs and practice as she went over to talk with Isane.

"Is everything alright, ma'am?" She asked.

"Is 2nd year student Kireajiha Yamaru here?" Isane asked.

"No ma'am, he hasn't shown up for class for over a month now." The instructor said Isane's face paled a bit at the news.

"Over a month? Do you have any idea where he might be?" She asked.

"6th year Zanjutsu." She answered. "He's a talented one, that Kireajiha-kun. He used to show up and say he was going over to the 6th year's class to practice, but he just stopped a little over a month ago."

Isane let out a sigh of relief as the color returned to her face. "Thank you and I apologize for interrupting your class." She said, leaving the room. One last time, Isane walked through the halls of the Academy, closing in on the 6th year Zanjutsu class. _"They both better be here."_ She thought frustrated as she got to the door. "Kotetsu Isane, Vice-Captain of Squad 4." She said, knocking and opening the door.

Inside, the students lay scattered on the room, bruised and tired while only two were left standing, even if just barely. Isane gasped at the scene as the instructor came forward.

"Is that the best you can do?" He said, looking at all the students on the floor. "77 versus 2, half of you didn't even try and the other half got in everyone's way and yet you weren't able to actually beat these two?" He pointed to Yamaru and Tansuko as they fell to the ground gasping for air. "Okay, you were able to exhaust them. You are about to graduate and become true Shinigami, fighting hollows and protect Soul Society, and yet this is the level of your skills?"

"What is going on here?" Isane burst out, rushing to the nearest student.

"Kotetsu-fukotaicho? When did you get here?" The instructor asked.

"Just now, but more importantly, what is going on here?" She demanded, determining that most of the students had only minor injuries.

"A test." He replied.

"A test?" Isane repeated in disbelief. "What kind of test forces two students to face 77?"

"Squad…11 …" Yamaru said between breaths.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Apparently, they were challenged by some people in Squad 11 to take on the graduating class." The instructor explained.

"I'm not surprised you two accepted it." Isane said, now understanding the situation. "I am, however, surprised you allowed it." She said to the instructor.

"I didn't think they'd win." He defended. "I thought it would be a good lesson for them, they'd beat about 20 or 30, get beaten and then learn their limits. Instead, they actually won." He looked at his class sprawled out on the floor.

"So…why…are…you…here…Ko-te-tsu-fu-ko-tai-cho?" Tansuko managed to ask.

"You two haven't been admitted into the hospital for over a month." She said. "Aki-san and some of the nurses thought you might have killed each other sparing." She finished, laughing slightly, and realizing that they probably had the worst injuries.

Everyone how was still conscious laughed at the comment, having witnessed many of the 'sparring' matches Yamaru and Tansuko had.

"Well, everyone except these two will be fine." She said. "I'll take them back for treatment."

"The nurses will be relieved then." The instructor said with a smirk as she picked both Yamaru and Tansuko up and left the room.

***Present***

"It's gonna suck, isn't it." Tansuko said, breathing irregularly.

"What is?" Yamaru asked, also breathing quicker.

"Not being able to spar like this." He replied, charging in.

"You still think you're going to graduate?" Yamaru teased while parrying around a high-kick, wrapping his sword around Tansuko's leg. "You're Zanpaktou has yet to tell you his name."

"At least mine talks to me." Tansuko countered, jumping and kicking Yamaru's side with his free leg, but failing to free himself from Yamaru's iron grip and falling to the floor.

"I think it's been trying." He defended, finally releasing his hold and striking Tansuko's side with his sword.

"Whispers don't count." Tansuko said, holding his side and flipping away from Yamaru. "Besides that, you'll still go visit right?"

"Only until Kenpachi-taicho turns pacifist." Yamaru answered, earning him the laughs of every other people in the room. The very thought of putting Kenpachi and the very idea of any pacifistic act was unheard of.

"Well don't worry," Tansuko said. "I'll send a better escort."

***6 Months Ago***

"Tan-chan! I've come to pick you up too." A young girl giggled as she opened a door to the Kido field.

"Yachiru-fukotaicho?" Tansuko asked, losing his focus and firing his spell off into a group of students. "Oops."

"There's another tournament today." She replied, reaching into the paper bag she was holding and popping a candy into her mouth. "Let's go."

"I see you found Yamaru already." He said, noting the bag of candy.

"Candy first, escort second." She giggled; reaching passed the door opening and pulling a mass into view. "First target acquired." She said triumphantly, showing a barely conscious Yamaru. "He always got treats." She ran over, dragging Yamaru with her, grabbed Tansuko's collar and took off out the door, leaving a room of confused students behind.

Moments later, Tansuko and Yamaru found themselves in the Squad 11 barracks.

"We'll that was fun." Tansuko said, picking himself off the floor.

"She needs to learn a little restraint." Yamaru agreed, sitting up.

"Ken-chan says restraint is for weaklings." Yachiru said, appearing on top of Yamaru's head, eating more candy.

"Comfy?" Yamaru asked, looking up to pink haired Vice-Captain.

"Why is there another tournament so quickly?" Tansuko interrupted.

"Squad members want another chance to beat you two." Yachiru explained.

"Fully-qualified Shinigami losing to regular students can be embarrassing." Tansuko said.

"Too bad we can't enter this time." Yamaru commented.

"Why not?" Yachiru asked, bending over and looking at Yamaru.

"We were released from Squad 4 yesterday under orders from Unohana-taicho to not engage in combat for a week or so." Yamaru explained.

"That's too bad, even Ken-chan loosely follows Re-chan's instructions." Yachiru said, a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"We can stay and watch." Tansuko offered.

"How convenient we got here before mentioning this." Yamaru smirked sarcasticly.

"We're going to miss the first round." Yachiru said, pulling at some of Yamaru's hair. "Let's go."

The trio made their way through the halls of the Squad 11 barracks to the main training field outside. Everyone in Squad 11 was already here watching as two unseated Shinigami faced one another.

"Yo! Yamaru, Tansuko, over here." A familiar voice called. "Where have you too been, I have seen you around for a while now."

"We are still students at the Academy, remember Renji-san." Yamaru said as the red-head emerged from the crowd.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot about that." Renji replied, slapping his forehead. "It just feels like you guys are part of the Squad already, everyone thinks of you two as members."

"So, are you participating in this tournament Pineapple-chan?" Yachiru asked.

"Of course I am it would be an embarrassment if this was won by unofficial members of the squad." He chuckled in reply.

"We can't enter." Yamaru countered.

"Doctors orders." Tansuko added.

"Which doctor?" Renji demanded.

"Unohana-taicho." They answered in unison.

"Well, she knows best." Renji quickly said, his face going blank. "You should never question her orders."

"Well good luck in the tournament, but with only four people in the entire Squad stronger than you, you have a good shot anyways." Tansuko said.

"You never know, but thanks." Renji replied.

***Present***

"I think this is as good a time as any to put this match on hold." Yamaru said his sword inches away from Tansuko's neck.

"You may be right." Tansuko agreed his fist also a few inches under Yamaru's chin.

"Not that you have a choice." The instructor said, holding back both of their attacks. "It was a good match, now go rest, tomorrow is a big day." He released the two as their walked to the side lines and sat down. "Dentsu Kira! Come forward and pick from the remainder of the class to spar against."

"Sir!" A male student said standing and walking to the front of the class.

"I mean it, you better come visit a lot until you graduate." Tansuko said to Yamaru as the class continued.

"Please, with all the free time I'll have next year, I'll basically live them." Yamaru chuckled. "But I should get going; I have a Hakuda class soon." He said as he got up to leave. "Good luck tomorrow."

"See ya later." Tansuko said, "You too." He said as Yamaru waved and closed the door behind him.

**NRawk's Notes:**

**Well then, I bet you guys started to think I forgot about you. Fable 3 was better than I expected, there is even a local 2-player mode now, so my girlfriend and I were playing together, but enough of that.**

**Sorry you guys had to wait so long, but I'm already working on the next chapter if that helps. So R&R and I hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Shinoreijutsuin's Headmaster

Unlike the previous year, Yamaru was able to get plenty of sleep the night before and was one of the first in his class to show up for the exam. He waited around, not really socializing with his classmate, but some built up enough courage to brave some small talk with him in acknowledgement that he was there, which he did appreciate. Before the instructor could arrive, a messenger arrived calling Yamaru to the Headmaster's Office.

"_Did I do something wrong?"_ He wondered as he made his way through the hall towards the Headmaster's Office. _"Well, there are all the times I skipped class, but I was never called to the Head Master then; and I haven't destroyed part of the Academy, at least not as much as my first kido practice."_ He mused, thinking back to a couple of his sparring matches with Tansuko when either one of them sent the other through a wall, or broke some floor boards. _"Actually, I've never been called to the Head Master before."_ He thought in realization, through the past two years of attendance, he had not once been sent or called to the Headmaster.

Just as he was in mid thought, Tansuko rounded a corner and saw him.

"Yamaru, where are you going? Exams start soon." He asked.

"You're one to talk, you're almost late." Yamaru joked back. "I got called to the Headmaster's office."

"The Headmaster's in today?" Tansuko questioned.

"Is that odd?" Yamaru replied.

"He's usually sick, so what did you do to get called there?" Tansuko asked.

"I have no idea, you haven't been called too?" Yamaru asked.

"Nope, just gotta worry about the graduation test." Tansuko answered.

"Well, good luck on your test." Yamaru said as he passed his friend and heading towards his destination.

"Thanks. Don't worry; Headmaster's a good man." Tansuko assured as he entered his class.

Yamaru continued through the halls of the Academy until he finally arrived at the Headmaster's door.

"2nd Year Kireajiha Yamaru." He announced knocking on the door.

"Ah, Kireajiha-kun, come on in." A somewhat familiar voice called from beyond the door, invitingly.

Yamaru opened the large wooden doors, revealing a large room, the walls lined with books, and a very large ornate desk. Behind the desk was a man with long white hair, who Yamaru barely recalled as one of the two who approached him his first day at the Academy.

"Come, sit down." The man said, smiling warmly and motioning to a chair across.

"Thank you, sir." Yamaru said, sitting in the chair.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble." He assured, pulling tree folders that were bonded together. Each folder was about two inches thick and the top one had Yamaru's photo clipped to it. "First, I should introduce myself. I am Ukitake Jushiro, Head Master of Shinoreijutsuin and Captain of Squad 13 of the Gotei 13." He said, undoing the bonds that held the folders together.

"Ukitake-taicho," Yamaru began, but he was cut off.

"Right now, I'm the Headmaster of the Academy, but there is no need to be so formal." Ukitake said, again smiling warmly. "This folder holds all you're medical records," He continued, sliding the top folder over to Yamaru. "Every time you've gone Squad 4, well any student actually, I receive a copy and hold onto it until you graduate, and then it goes to Central 46 when you become a Shinigami."

Yamaru opened the folder, looking at all the papers inside. "There are a lot of papers here, Ukitake-kouchou." He noted.

"You're folder is as thick as all of your classmates combined." He replied, chuckling slightly which turned to a light cough.

"Are you alright, sir?" Yamaru asked.

"Just an old illness, nothing to be concerned with." Ukitake assured, swiping some blood off his hand. "This folder contains reports from all your instructors," He continued, sliding the second folder to Yamaru. "Absences, evaluations, recommendations, and the like."

Yamaru browsed the papers, most were positive and recommending him for the Special Accelerated Class.

"I was recommended for the Accelerated Program?" He asked, looking up to Ukitake.

"Yes, on multiple occasions, but you just didn't meet the requirements." Ukitake replied solemnly. Yamaru's eyes widened as he looked down at the papers in shame. He had believed that he was quite qualified for the Accelerated Program, being one of the best Zanjutsu practitioners in the Academy, advance Hoho, and decent Hakuda. Ukitake sensed Yamaru's disappointment. "Well, maybe I should have said you didn't meet _all_ the requirements. It was your Kido that kept you out, which is a shame, your Zanjutsu and Hoho made you a prime candidate." He stated, almost as if he was musing over the decision. "You have to be able to cast a kido spell to get in. Though I did take you're considerable talent and potential into consideration."

"The special Kido training area?" Yamaru asked, regaining some pride.

"The advanced class placement, the leniency towards your absences, the frequent approvals to go off campus." Ukitake confirmed, nodding. "I guess you could say it is a kind of specialized program."

"And the last folder, sir?" Yamaru asked, looking at the last folder, seeming to be the thinnest of the three.

"A profile." He replied, sliding it over. "Though you were clearly from Japan before you died, there are no records in the Human world of a Kireajiha Yamaru who died in the last 50 years."

"50 years?" Yamaru asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and we know you have no memory of you past life," Ukitake said, continuing. "So we built a profile on you beginning since your first day in Soul Society."

Yamaru opened the file and flipped through the pages, noting how detailed they were when writing it, right up to his confrontation of the hollow a mere two years ago.

"Sir, with all due respect, why have you called me here today to show me this?" Yamaru asked.

"Oh, that's right. You still have your exam today." Ukitake said, slapping his forehead and letting out a light hearted laugh. "Just to test your progress so far, I have a short little… let's call it a pre-test." He continued as he got up and walked around his desk.

"A pre-test?" Yamaru asked again, even more confused.

"Just a simply test of how much better you gotten at Reiryoku." He said as his placed his one of his thumbs on Yamaru's chest. "Did you know of the two most important points of a Shinigami's body?"

"No, sir." Yamaru answered shaking his head.

"First is the Saketsu, the Binding Chain, located in the same spot that the Chain of Fate is located on a plus." Ukitake explained. "The Saketsu acts as a boost to spiritual power, in conjunction with the Hakusui," He placed his other thumb slightly below this first thumb. "The Soul Sleep, the source of spiritual power. If these two points are pierced, you will no longer be able to produce Reiatsu, halting your career as a Shinigami forever." He warned ominously as he began to press onto the two points a little harder.

"Wait, what are you…" Yamaru began to question.

"Trust me; you have a bright career ahead of you." Ukitake assured as his reiatsu flared up a bit. After a moment, a confused look came across his face. "There's something blocking my reiatsu. Let's try again." Ukitake pressed his thumbs in harder, and Yamaru heard a cracking noise as Ukitake's fingers sunk into his flesh. Yamaru coughed up a little blood as his vision began to blur.

"What…you…to…sir?" Yamaru asked, incoherently as everything began to fade to black.

"Don't worry, everything should be fine." Ukitake said, smiling weakly.

"Should..?" Yamaru managed to whisper before falling to the floor face first.

"Sorry, Kireajiha-kun." Ukitake sighed, as he lifted the young man off the floor and carried him into the next room.

"Did you have to be so rough on him?" A woman's voice asked as he entered the room.

"How come there was no mention of the barrier around him, Retsu?" Ukitake asked, turning to Unohana.

"What barrier?" Unohana asked, confused.

"It feels familiar, but I had to breach it to influence his energies." He replied. "You've never encountered it?"

"No." She said, as he laid Yamaru down in front of her.

"I may have had broke his sternum." Ukitake said, as she began to wave her hand over Yamaru's chest.

"No you didn't." Unohana stated. "There's no physical damage at all."

"That's impossible, the blood is still there, and I heard the cracks." Ukitake said, pointing to the blood in the corner of Yamaru's mouth.

"Well there's no damage now." Unohana replied. "How long will he be?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." He replied, sitting across from her.

The two captains sat and waited patiently, as Unohana prepared some tea, the unconscious Yamaru lying still currently undergoing his test.

**NRawk's Notes:**

**Well, there is another chapter down, and I hope you are enjoying my story so far.**

***side note* one of my friends has recently begun his very first fanfic, also bleach, and if we've planned things out properly, our stories could end up fusing together later, so I encourage everybody to check out '**_**Creo' by XbCreo**_**.**

**Anyways, R&R and I hope to get the next chapter out soon.**


	13. Trees, Fire, and Steel

Yamaru found himself lying against a large tree as he slowly awoke. He looked around and saw that he was in the middle of a forest, pieces of blue sky pierced through the gaps in the canopy.

"Ok, so what am I suppose to do?" He asked aloud, looking around confused. Almost as if on cue, the ground began to shake and fragments of blue visible through the trees turned black. "What the…" Before he could finish is sentence, Yamaru felt as if the world flipped upside down, as he began falling towards the empty abyss. He reached out quickly, catching himself on a branch, and there he dangled for a moment as the reality of the situation sunk in.

Off to the side, Yamaru noticed a very familiar light, golden like the sun, almost as if it was signaling to him. "Well, if that's not a sign, I don't what is." Yamaru said sarcasticly. Flipping himself up onto the branch, Yamaru noticed a flash of another light behind him. Turning to see the source, he hung his jaw open, "You've got to be kidding." He said, seeing a wall of flames encroaching towards him.

Yamaru turned and began jumping from branch to branch, heading towards the only thing in this world that might comfort him, the golden light. The flame began to pick up speed, and seemed to stretch far into the horizon, like a giant snake circling its prey. "Damn it." Yamaru cursed the flames; his only hope was that the flames didn't get to the light before him.

Before long, Yamaru's hopes were shattered as the forest ended and the light in the center of the large field in front of him. He could tell the field was surround be the forest, but the light was out of jumping range, even if he used a Subayaiho.

"Well this is cliché." Yamaru sighed, staring back at the wall of flames, devouring tree after tree closing in on him. "Man in a do or die situation." He continued, jumping back to gain some running space. "His only hope is the one move he has yet to master." He lowered his voice, adding a bit of drama to his situation. Off in the distant horizon beyond the light he could see the faint glow indicating that the forest on the other side was also being engulfed in flames. He smirk confidently to himself as he took off, jumping to the edge of the tree line, focusing all his reiatsu into his leg as he jumped, reaching desperately for his saving grace as the fire swallowed the rest of the trees. "Hopefully this will save me, wouldn't that be a twist." He chuckle to himself, as he appear in front of the light reaching out.

The smile fell from his face as Yamaru realized that he hadn't been able to Shunpo, falling short of his objective. "Life sucks." He thought as he began to fall further and further from the light, as the light grew smaller and smaller, the sea of flame grew larger, closing in on the light.

"No, to hell with this." Yamaru said, reaching for the light still. "It is _my_ power. Mine. I refuse to lose to noth…" Yamaru stopped mid-rant as he felt something in his hand. He looked to see two ribbons in his hand, one red and one white, which seemed to stretch from the light and endlessly into the abyss. Not questioning his luck, he quickly wrapped the ribbons around his arm and halted his fall, and began to climb back up to the light. The flames raced toward the light, and inches away, Yamaru reached it first, finding a white box in the center of it. The ribbons seemed to be coming out of the box as one, but split apart a couple inches out.

As Yamaru opened the box, the flames extinguished instantly, leaving no trace of ever existing and the world turned right side up again. Standing back on solid ground again, Yamaru looked into the box and found the hilt of a sword that really shouldn't be able to fit in a box that size. The pummel formed a nock where the indent ran up towards the spine of the blade, and the hilt was wrapped with blue and white cord. The guard was the most unique part of the sword, a yellow circular guard with four blue circles that intersected with the sides habaki but not each other, and two smaller blue circles at either end of the habaki. **(A/N: I'll post some pictures later.)** The sheathe was a dark blue, the same as the blue on the wrap and guard, and the blades hamon was shaped like isosceles triangles.

"This is…" Yamaru said, trailing off in awe of his new blade.

_It's about time._ A female voice said from inside Yamaru's head.

"Who said that?" Yamaru asked looking around.

The was no reply, but Yamaru felt himself being pulled up into the clear blue sky.

* * *

"That's a fine blade indeed." Yamaru heard Ukitake say as he began to regain consciousness.

"He appears to be awakening too." He heard Unohana's voice say as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

Sitting up, Yamaru realized that in his right hand was the sword he drew out of the box just a little while ago.

"Congratulations, Kireajiha-kun." Ukitake said was Yamaru snapped his attention back to his surrounds.

"Ukitake-kouchou, Unohana-taicho." Yamaru began, beaming with excitement. "I materialized my own Zanpaktou!"

"As one would expect for someone who just passed their graduation exam." Unohana stated, sipping some tea.

"That was the graduation exam?" Yamaru asked. "The forest, the fire, everything?"

"Not quite." Ukitake replied. "The graduation exam merely places students into their 'inner world' so they can try and materialize a Zanpaktou. The forest you mentioned is your own; everyone has a unique inner world." He explained.

"So, does this mean what I think it means?" Yamaru asked, excitedly.

"Yes, you are now no longer a student at Shinoreijutsuin, you are a Shinigami." Ukitake said, applauding Yamaru's achievement.

"Congratulations, Yamaru-kun." Unohana said, smiling warmly.

"Thank you, both of you." Yamaru said, bowing to the two Captains. "Thank you for all the times you've treated my wounds Unohana-taicho, and thank you for giving me the freedom to grow at me own pace Ukitake-taicho."

"There's no need for thanks, Yamaru-kun." Unohana said.

"We were just doing our duties." Ukitake said humbly. "You are free for the rest of the day, and I will send word that the ceremonies will have one extra this year."

"Thank you, sir." Yamaru said, bowing again and standing; sheathing his sword and placing where his wooden sword use to be, on his left side, he walked over to the door, bowed one more time and excused himself.

**NRawk's Notes:**

**So, this was a sort chapter, but the important thing is… ZANPAKTOUS ARE HERE!**

**I should have another chapter up sometime in the next few days, though I did just get my psp fixed, and I got some kingdom hearts: birth by sleep to catch up on, so I'll try to pry myself away from it long enough to give you guys something good.**

**Anyways, like always, I hope you enjoyed, and reviews let me know how everyone is liking, or not liking things in my story. Even though I won't change major points of the story to appeal to individual reads, I could still rework thing in my story to better appeal to everyone. So reviews please :)**


	14. Rei and the Spider

The skies of Souls Society were clear as far as the eye could see which only enhanced the greatest day of Yamaru's afterlife further. He had just passed his graduation exam, four years early at that, and now he had only one place to, but he had to make one stop.

"So, can we finally talk now?" He asked to nobody, sitting beside a door in a hallway. No reply. "Seriously? Silence again?" He placed his hand on the hilt of his new sword. "I know I heard you when I pulled this out of the box."

_Me._ A female voice said, spitefully.

"Right, I'm sorry," Yamaru corrected himself. "When I pulled _you_ out of the box."

_I'm still mad at you._ Came the reply.

"What did I do to upset you?" Yamaru asked in confusion.

_You locked me away for over forty years, and forgot about me, ninoya._ She spat bitterly.

"Locked you away?" He asked, still confused.

_I'm not telling you._ The voice pouted.

"Ninoya?" He asked, trying to get at least one clear answer from his new partner.

_If you can't even remember that, you don't deserve it. And I'm not you're 'new' partner._ She countered. _I guess we'll just have to start over again, you jerk. So what are we waiting for, you have somewhere to go right?_

"Are you reading my thoughts?" Yamaru asked, "Never mind, if you are reading my thoughts then you should know."

_There's no need to wait here though._ The voice stated, a bit more neutral than before. _Does it bother you that much that I read your thoughts?_

"I know, but this is easier." Yamaru replied. "And if you could stop it in any way I'd appreciate it… what do I call you?"

_You're not ready to know my name anymore, so call me Rei. And yes, I don't __**have**__to hear your thoughts._ Rei answered.

Just then the door slid open as Tansuko walked out.

"So, how was your day?" Yamaru asked, hiding his sword slightly.

"Well…" Tansuko began, depressed, "I… I passed!" He said, shattering the illusion of disappointment with excitement.

"So, where is it?" Yamaru replied slyly.

"Oh, you mean this?" Tansuko said proudly, revealing a Wakizashi strapped to his right forearm. It had no guard, with a metallic looking sheathe, and what looked like wire wrapping the hilt. The overall length was no longer than 12 inches and the sheath had two leather straps at either end, which were holding his blade to his arm. "Hey, shouldn't you still be in testing? How was the Headmaster?"

"Oh, he's fine, a very nice man. He even let me get something." Yamaru said, as if nothing were odd.

"Some candy? He usually has some around." Tansuko replied, casually.

"He had candy and all I got was this," Yamaru began.

_I swear if you say it._ Rei's threat came from what Yamaru pictured as the deepest depths of the abyss he dangled over not too long ago.

"cra-amazing sword!" Yamaru said hastily correcting himself, proudly revealing his new blade.

_Death wish heard._ Rei said in a monotone voice.

"Y-y-you…" Tansuko stammered, "You have a Zanpaktou."

"'As one would expect for someone who just passed their graduation exam.' As Unohana-taicho would say." Yamaru quoted.

"Okay, just for my mental benefit recap the last hour." Tansuko said, shaking his head as he began to sit next to his friend.

"Actually, since I'd rather not tell the story twice how about I take you to meet somebody first." Yamaru said, standing up and re-adjusting his sword.

"Where are we going?" Tansuko asked.

"West Rukongai, North End." Yamaru said as he led Tansuko down the hall.

* * *

After a few hours of carriage travel, the two stood in front of a two story house.

"Nice place, especially for the Rukongai." Tansuko said, looking at the building. "This an inn or something?"

"Nope, it's a house." Yamaru said, walking up to the door and knocking. "It's been a year since I last came to visit, and the current owner lives by herself." He explained as movement could be heard inside the house.

"Hello, who is it?" Sara's voice asked from behind the door.

"It's me Sara-san; I brought a friend to visit this time." Yamaru answered.

"Ya-chan!" Sara said, flinging the door open. "It's so good to see you again." She said, hugging him tightly.

"Good to be back," Yamaru said as she released him. "Sara-san, this is my friend Amimono Tansuko, Tansuko, Sara-san." He continued, motioning to either person as he introduced them.

"Oh, Ya-chan, I'm so glad you finally made a friend." Sara said, as she turned to Tansuko. "He may be a bit distant with his problems, but take care of Ya-chan would you." She asked, smiling warmly to Tansuko.

"Well we both help each other with our problems, but I will ma'am." Tansuko said, smiling back. "It's good to meet you." He reached out his hand.

"So, Amimono-san, what year are you in?" She asked in reply, accepting his hand shake.

"Graduated today, actually." He said proudly. "Just call me Tansuko."

"Aw, that means you'll be separated from Ya-chan," Sara said sadly, turning to Yamaru.

"Actually, I graduated today too Sara-san." Yamaru interjected pulling his Zanpaktou from his hip and showing it to Sara.

"Congratulations to both of you then." Sara said excitedly. "Come in and tell me all about it, I'll get snacks." She offered, as she pulled their sleeve dragging them into her house.

Yamaru and Tansuko took turns tell Sara about the previous year, and both got more than an earful from Sara after each one of their sparring stories. They told her about how they meet, and in turn how the met most of the Shinigami Women's Association, and more importantly Vice-Captain Yachiru. They told her about their many visits to the Squad 11 barracks, and Sara was happy to hear that they had already made friends over there. Finally, by Tansuko's request, Yamaru told them about his graduation exam, and everything that happened.

"Then I woke up and Unohana-taicho and Ukitake-taicho both explained to me what happened. After that I went and waited for you to finish your exam." Yamaru said, finishing his story.

_Something else happened then too._ An annoyed Rei said from the back of his mind.

"Oh right, then I had a short, uninformative talk with Rei." He added.

"Rei? Who's that?" Sara asked, not recognizing the name from any of their previous stories.

"My Zanpaktou's spirit." Yamaru said casually.

"Oh, that is so not fair!" Tansuko replied, a hint of anger and jealousy in his voice. "Hey, Web-head, you hear that, Yamaru learned his spirit's name in their first conversation. You _still_ haven't told me yours, and I even materialized you're blade."

_Child, if you believe a Zanpaktou spirit would give up its name in its first conversation, you are not yet ready to know mine._ A deep voice replied within Tansuko's mind.

"She told me to call her Rei for now, actually." Yamaru explained, though clearly oblivious to the response Tansuko received from his Zanpaktou. "It's not her actual name."

"Oh." Tansuko said, "So, what does she look like?"

"Haven't seen her yet." Yamaru replied shrugging.

_I'll not grace you with that pleasure for a while to come either._ Rei said coldly. _Especially now that you've confirmed that you truly forgot me._

"Have you seen yours?" Yamaru asked, trying to ignore his hostile partner. _"Can we talk later, please?"_

_Fine._ Rei replied.

"Actually, during my exam I did." Tansuko answered.

"That's right, I haven't heard about your exam." Yamaru said, leaning against a nearby wall. "What happened exactly?"

"Yes, I would like to hear about this too." Sara said.

"Oh, well it's quite the story." Tansuko said, grinning. "Okay, so there I was, sitting in class as just after the instructors told us how the exam was handled. The last thing I remember before I was in the web was the instructor pressing on my Saketsu and Hakusui…"

* * *

***A Couple Hours Ago***

Tansuko's consciousness quickly came to him as he felt himself losing his balance. Instead of the nice broad floor he had previously been standing on, there was now a thin string, what looked like a wire, which suspended itself over a dark never-ending pit. He looked around, trying to get his bearings, noticing many other wires which intersected one another forming a web-like structure. Above a moon shone pure white light down softly.

_Ah, welcome toddler, to your soul._ A deep voice said from far below.

"Not going o show yourself after I went through the trouble of coming all the way here?" Tansuko joked, looking down into the hole.

_Toddler, you would do best to pick your words carefully._ The voice warned, as Tansuko saw two white spheres, which looked like eyes, shone through the shadowy pits. _Though I will admit that since the arrival of that boy you have grown stronger, this test may still be too soon for you._

"I have been working my ass off for three years, and now I will earn your respect." Tansuko sneered.

A low chuckle emanated from the pit as two more eyes opened. _Well then your trip was in vain, what was it that human poet wrote? '"Will you walk into my parlor?" Said the spider to the fly.'_ And with that a large insect-like leg jolted out of the darkness, plucking the wire Tansuko stood on.

Tansuko jumped back, managing to land on another wire, staring down at now eight eyes. Seven more legs came up, ripping a hole in the wire net as a spider standing roughly 30 feet pulled itself up onto the web. It resembled a golden orb spider, except it looked metallic and all the hairs protruding from the looked like wire.

"So now what? You have me in your little web, what are you planning." Tansuko asked smugly as he stared down the giant spider.

_Child, you have grown much in the past year, and though I believe it is too early, I shall grant you my blade, for I trust in your potential. If you were to stay another year here in this place, you would most likely not improve much. But that Squad 11 seems to be a good place for you to grow._ The spider said as it reached through the hole it just climb and began to pull a wire which seemed to be attached to something. _Take this blade and grow child. I grow weary of this place, so learn to draw my power out so that we may see many different places._

"Wait. Seriously, that's it." Tansuko asked in disbelief. "I come here and your just gonna give me your blade?" He paused for a second, "Did you just call me 'child'?"

_Indeed I did, child. As I said, you have grown, and are no longer a toddler in my eyes, but you have a long road to travel to become a warrior._ The arachnid said as a white box appeared from the abyss. _Before you mentioned that you came here to earn my respect. A foolish notion. You had it the since before you could hear me._ It pulled the box up and handed it to Tansuko. _You work hard and overcome your challenges; I merely support your beliefs and will see to it that you become a great Shinigami._

Tansuko nodded, taking the box from the spider. Inside, he found his Wakizashi. "Thanks, I'll do us both proud." He said after admiring the blade for a moment.

_Go forth and become strong, I shall watch from the shadows._ The spider said, crawling back through the hole he made, fixing it after he passed and slowly lowering himself back into the abyss. _Your friend awaits._

As the spider disappeared into the shadows, Tansuko felt the world blur and fade.

* * *

"Then I came to and the instructors told me I could leave." He said, finishing his story.

"A giant 30 foot spider is your spirit partner?" Yamaru asked, now that the story is done.

"Yeah." Tansuko replied plainly.

"Cool." Yamaru said high fiving Tansuko.

"You both must have had an exhausting day." Sara said, standing up. "How about you both stay for the night, I have the extra room."

"I wouldn't want to impose…" Tansuko began, only to be cut off by Yamaru.

"As long as it's not a bother." He said smiling.

"Not at all Ya-chan," She replied, exiting the room with a smile.

"You sure it's okay?" Tansuko whispered to Yamaru.

"She lives here by herself," Yamaru said, his smile disappearing from his face. "I wasn't strong enough to protect Taru-san, or Kuro-san, and Kusonotsu-san was taken by a hollow last year. I just want to keep her company for a bit."

"If you say so, then fine." Tansuko said, leaning back against the wall. "It's a nice house anyways."

"Yeah, besides, next stop is the Squad 11 barracks." Yamaru said, sprawling out on the floor.

The two talked for a while about their plans for after joining the Gotei 13, and what they thought Squad 11 would be like. Sara made supper and they talk well into the night until they decided to turn in for the night.

_Your still the same._ Rei said as Yamaru laid in his bed, staring out the window.

"_What do you mean?"_ He asked.

_Even though you forgot me and your past, you didn't forget yourself._ She replied, her tone carrying a hint of caring in it. _You still blame yourself for things you cannot change, and work hard to obtain the power to protect the ones you love._

"_You know my past?"_ Yamaru asked curiously.

_Of course I do, I am an extension of you. It is only fitting that I know everything about you._ She explained.

"_But I don't know anything about you, at least not anymore."_ He said, shame seeping into his voice.

_Then I suppose you'll just have to learn about me all over again._ She said into a more caring tone, noticing Yamaru's guilt.

"_What, don't I get any hints?"_ He asked, with a slight chuckle.

_Nope. But I'm a bit happier now._ She said with a bit of energy.

"_Why."_

_Because you were a well respected man when you were alive, and you're still the same._

"_Don't suppose you'll tell me about my life, even if I ask, would you?"_

_Depends on the question._

"_Okay, was there a man named Gabriel who had any significant meaning in my life?"_

_Yes. He was a Shinigami, the first one you ever met._

"_Anything else?"_

_Nope._

"_How did I meet him?"_

_Can't say._

"_Are you going to tell me anything else?"_

_Nope, you should get some sleep._

"_Fine, fine, but we'll talk again later."_ Yamaru said, as he pulled the covers up and turned away from the window. _"Good night Rei."_

_Good night, Yamaru._

**NRawk's Note:**

**Okay, so it took some time to think of this one, so I apologize for the wait.**

**So I'm going to try something for the next few chapters, since Zanpaktou's are involved now. Obviously as you can see I am using italics and underlined text for a Zanpaktou's speech. I noticed another author, RyuuRaiden, doing this in her fanfic 'The Elemental Dragons' and I wanted to try it out. Also, starting next chapter I am going to stop with the constant 'he said' 'she said' in dialogue between only two characters, it just feels like its dragging out my story.**

**Anyways, please review this chapter, I hope to have the next one up soon, and I hope you enjoyed yourselves.**


	15. Days of the Past

Daybreak was still far off as Yamaru laid in bed, and he had no intention of waking.

"Yamaru-sama." A gentle female voice called. "Yamaru-sama, there is a messenger here for you Yamaru-sama."

"_Messenger?"_ Yamaru thought, though still unwilling to awake up.

"Where did this one come from?" He heard himself ask as his eyes involuntarily opened.

"_Great, another dream."_ Yamaru thought as the image of a woman in clothes he didn't recognized, yet looked familiar, came into focus. In the background he noticed the walls of the room were made of twigs and branches.

"Kokai, Yamaru-sama." The woman replied. She wore clothes of white and blue, with yellow trim, which seemed to be made of strange fabrics and materials. Yamaru also noticed a crest over the right side of her chest which looked identical to Rei's sword guard.

"Kokai? That's a small village, very ordinary and boring if memory serves." Yamaru said, sitting up. He turned to a clothes rack holding clothes similar to the woman, but more ornate.

"He claims mysterious disappearances in the village." She said as she crossed the room to help him get dressed.

"And let me guess, 'It's our duty to protect those villagers.'"

"The village is within our territory."

"Were any of the villagers hearing strange sounds?"

"He mentioned rumors of weird animalistic growls, howls, and roars."

"And our men stationed there?"

"First to go, Yamaru-sama."

Yamaru let out a long sigh. "This one could be tough. Get my horse ready, if you will." He said, as he opened a wardrobe to reveal some armor.

"As you wish, Yamaru-sama." She said, crossing the room again and leaving.

Yamaru let out a slight sigh. "Well, guess I can't slack off today." He said, strapping on the armor.

"_When was this day?"_ Yamaru wondered to himself. _"Rei? Are you there?" He asked as the room faded and he found himself on the edge his inner world's forest._

_Of course, though this is your dream. I was allowing you to your privacy._ Rei answered, still from within his mind. _Those dreams are you're memories._

"_Why have I forgotten all of this?"_ He asked, lying back on a tree.

_There was an incident when you were crossing over._

"_Was Gabriel involved?"_

_It wasn't his fault._

"_All I know is that he was trying to make it so I wouldn't forget my life. What happened?"_

_I can't tell you that._

"_Why can't you tell me about my past?"_

_You're not ready, if you learned of what you were able to do, you'd most likely hospitalize yourself to regain those skills._

"_Can't argue that point."_

_And I can't have you messing up your new training schedule._

Her last phase had a pseudo twisted cackle to it, which sent shivers up Yamaru's spine. Hesitantly, Yamaru asked. _"What training schedule?"_

_Now why would I ruin the surprise?_ She said, giggling. _We will commence you're training one week after you join a Squad. Rest well while you can._

Yamaru let out a tried sigh as he lay back against the tree, there was no use in arguing with her and he knew it.

_Still as quick as ever._

"_I thought you were going to let my thoughts be my own."_ He said, with slight annoyance.

_But I thought you would have thought up some fun training exercises I could use._ She replied.

"_Okay, I'm still tired, so I'm going to try and sleep some more."_ Yamaru yawned tiredly, pressing into the tree.

_But it's already morning._

_

* * *

_

Yamaru opened his eyes to find himself in the room Sara had prepared for him.

"_That was mean."_ Yamaru said as he heard Rei laughing at him.

_It's not my fault. Besides, I get to be mean to you._ She replied. _Locking me away._

"_You keep saying that, yet you refuse to tell me what actually happened."_ Yamaru commented as he got out of the bed and began getting ready for the day.

_Well you did._

"_Why would I?"_

_To protect me._

"_Then why are you mad at me?"_

_Because you forgot about me._

"_But it wasn't intentional."_

_Which is why I am being lenient. Want to see 'tough'?_

Her last statement stopped Yamaru from responding, he felt that a dark connection could draw from how she treated him to the intensity of the training regimen.

"_We'll talk later."_ He promised as he exited the room, fully clothed and ready for the day.

"Good morning, Ya-chan." Sara greeted as he entered the hallway. "How was your night?"

"Good morning Sara-san. Very restful, thank you for having us for the night." He replied. "Is Tansuko up yet?"

"Tan-kun is still sleeping, I believe." She replied. "I wasn't about to peek into either of your rooms."

Yamaru chuckled slightly at the notion, and walked over to Tansuko's door. "Hey, Tansuko, wake up." He said, knocking on the door. The rustling of sheets could be heard from beyond the door, though the lack of response or any footsteps suggested the noise merely made him turn over in his sleep. Yamaru let out a sigh, as he opened the door, revealing an awkwardly lying Tansuko wrapped up in his sheets in what looked like one of the most uncomfortable positions Yamaru had even witnessed.

_Your best friend._ Rei stated, and a somewhat disapproving, motherly voice.

"_Don't remind me."_ Yamaru replied, grabbing a part of the sheets wrapped around Tansuko's back, "Wakey, wakey." He said, yanking the sheets, flipping Tansuko around a couple times.

"Oww." Tansuko said flatly, his face buried in his pillow.

"Come on, we have to get back soon," Yamaru said, leaving the room with a smile. "Wouldn't want to be late for you graduation."

"You're a jerk." Came the muffled response as Yamaru slid the door closed.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Sara asked, as Yamaru entered the hallway again, with a slight frown on her face.

"I promise I'll come to visit more often, Sara-san." Yamaru said.

_You have a scheduled life now._ Rei interjected.

"I know," Sara said, walking over to him. "You're getting strong to protect souls and hollows alike. No small feat. I just worry about you is all." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

_Hey!_ Rei protested in vain.

"Don't worry, Sara-san." Yamaru said, embracing her in return. "As long as I have Rei by my side, there's nothing I won't be able to achieve."

"Well, know that I support you as well." She said, releasing Yamaru and heading down the stairs.

_What was that about?_ Rei demanded.

"_Jealous?"_ Yamaru teased.

_Hardly._

"Okay, I'm up." Tansuko announced as Yamaru turned to see his friend standing in his underwear, wearing the bed sheet like a toga.

"You may want to try again." Yamaru snickered.

Sara made breakfast for them all while Tansuko re-dressed himself and after enjoying her delicious cooking, it was time for them to return. They promised to visit often, and set out back to the Academy.

**NRawk's Notes:**

**Just a nice short chapter for you all this time. So I hope you enjoyed, and please review. Next chapter probably won't be up until after Christmas. So Happy Holidays, whichever one you celebrate.**


	16. Cancelation Notice

**I apologize for the long leave of absence I have taken, but I have been reviewing the plot line of this story, and reworking ideas, creating new ones, and have reached a decision. I no longer see a future with this current story, so I have cannot continue writing anymore chapters of it.**

**I have, however, come up with a slightly different story line for Yamaru, and hope to be able to start posting sometime in February, so I beg the forgiveness of my readers, and hope to have you return for my new story, though I do not have a title for it at the moment.**


	17. Sorry for the Delay

Okay, so I know, I promised to start reposting a new version of 'Hitting the Mark' last month, but the planning took a little longer than expected. As a result however I feel that the story will be ten times stronger, and as I am getting ready to begin writing new chapters, I ask a question to you, the readers who will be spending your precious free time reading my humble ideas. I have posted a poll on my profile asking the optimum size of a chapter with 6 choices, if the choices provided are too vague, feel free to submit a review and I will take all opinions into consideration.

I thank you all for your patience, and hope to not disappoint you.


End file.
